The Lightning Prince
by The Rage Of Fire
Summary: The Four Nations have been at war for one hundred years, but what if there was another Nation that the Fire Nation couldn't even conquer during Sozen's Comet: The Lightning Empire. Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Alright, this is a challenge from the _Challenger_! (Check out the _Challenger's_profile! It has a_ lot _of great challenges!) It's a NarutoXAvatar The Last Airbender crossover. So, read it and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender!

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something: _"Lightning"_

Thoughts: _Lightning_

Powerful Spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

Water, Earth, Fire, Air…these are the Four Nations. Most stories begin with once upon a time, most stories begin with a happy beginning, but I regret to say that this one shall not. This world is not a peaceful one; it's not one where children can carelessly go into the woods and play. It's not one where you can travel from country to country safely; it's not one where you can sleep knowing you'll have a tomorrow. This story doesn't start with once upon a time, no…this story starts out with a war.

In the past the land was peaceful, in the past children could play with no care in the world, and if we were talking about this past we might start with a once upon a time, but that past was a hundred years ago. Yes, this war has been going on for one hundred years. On that day one hundred years ago Fire Lord Sozen used a Comet that enhanced Fire Bending to attack the Nations. This Comet, called Sozen's Comet, made Fire Bending nearly unbeatable and quickly came to a top at the war.

During the genesis of this dark time the people called out for the Avatar, the one who could bend all four elements. They searched for him and waited…waited for him to come and save them, to stop the war and return balance to the war…but he never came.

The Avatar had vanished.

As the armies of the Fire Nation proceeded, seemingly unstoppable, the people began to lose hope. Their rebellions crushed easily, their villages burned to the ground, their families and friends slaughtered one after another. But, in the midst of hopelessness, came a ray of light that kept the people fighting.

News came of a place that Sozen couldn't defeat during the Comet. It was the mysterious Lightning Empire. No one knew what came from behind the walls that separated them from the world; all that they knew was that they were a powerful people…devastatingly powerful.

The Lightning Empire didn't bend fire, water, air, or earth but lightning. Fire Benders could produce lightning, yes, but this was lightning in its purest and most deadly form. Fire Benders could do what five year old Lightning benders could do.

During the Comet Sozen's armies marched up to the wall with ideas that they'd crush all in their paths like all others in the world. What they didn't expect, though, was to be confronted by a single man. This man, Arashi Namikaze, teenage King of the Lightning Empire, took out every living soldier singlehandedly in a matter of minutes. Only one lived, and he was only left alive to report what he saw.

After that, the Fire Nation left the Lightning Empire alone.

Arashi Namikaze had been named the _Orange Flash_ by the world. During the stories, they'd heard that the King had disappeared in orange lightning and appeared elsewhere, slaughtering hundreds in between. Hope had begun to return to the people. As long as the Lightning Empire stood, then the Fire Nation would never truly have won the war.

Eighty years later, General Iroh and his son tried to break through the walls of the Lightning Empire. They brought armies much more advanced than the first raiders and were confident in their abilities. However, once again, a single man appeared before them.

This man was Minato Namikaze, grandson of Arashi Namikaze. He, like his ancestor, defeated the armies just as quick in yellow lightning flashes and Lightning Bending far more advanced than the minor lightning a Fire Bender could produce.

It was a humiliating defeat.

Minato Namikaze or the _Yellow Flash_ as the people called him became another sliver of hope in the people. The Lightning Empire was still strong, not letting the Fire Nation bully them into submission. Once again, hope shone strong in the people.

The Avatar was still nowhere to be found.

* * *

Three years after the Fire Nation's second attempt

"AHHHH!" screamed a redhead beauty, her green eyes closed tightly as she clutched her husband's hand in a death grip. Her eyes watered as the contraction coerced through her.

"You're almost there, Kushina. Just a little-" urged Minato, eyeing the doctor who was expertly dodging kick after kick from the Queen before he was cut off by a rather violent squeeze from Kushina's iron grip.

"SHUT IT, MINATO! YOU'RE NEVER GOING NEAR ME AGAIN! I'LL CASTRATE YOU; I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU CAN NEVER COME NEAR ME WITH THAT _THING_ AGAIN!"

Minato paled and gulped, deciding it was wise to stay silent. He started rubbing her smooth hand with his thumb, whispering sweet words into her ear, giving her sweet kisses to calm her down for both their safety and the baby's.

She screamed again as yet another contraction hit her, her breaths sharp and constant as the pressure hit her.

"It's alright, love. You're doing great." Minato whispered into her ear, sweetly kissing her temple.

She groaned and looked at him. "Have I ever mentioned…that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

He grinned, stroking her hair back. "I've only heard childish and mischievous."

"They're the most…amazing blue." She breathed, her emerald eyes peering into his endless depths of emotion and power. "There are no words to describe their color. They're-" Her words were cut off with a scream.

"It's coming!" the doctor said, dodging another kick while focusing on the baby. Despite the situation, the King couldn't help but realize how skilled the man was at dodging. He felt pity for the man because someone doesn't get this good after a single person.

"Come on, baby. It's almost out." he said, excitement glittering his voice at the thought of finally being a father.

She screamed again before collapsing as the sound of a baby filled the room. Minato let out joyous sounds as the doctor cradled a baby in his arms and went towards a nurse in the corner.

"It's a boy."

Kushina opened her tired eyes as the doctor walked off with the newborn. Minato looked down at her lovingly before giving her forehead a gentle kiss. "You did it."

She smiled up at him. "Yes, we did it."

The doctor came back, holding a baby boy with golden hair that spiked up, just like his dad. Kushina let a few tears spill down her eyes as her new baby boy was handed into her arms. All the waiting, all the strain, all the pain…it was worth this single moment.

Minato ran his fingers over the baby's surprisingly tan skin as it cried. The baby opened his eyes at the touch and stared at his parents with the same eyes as his father, six whisker marks were on each cheek.

"He looks just like you." Kushina said softly, quite the opposite of her fiery self.

"Really, I was thinking the same thing about you." The King grinned causing her to give him a soft glare. "What should we name him?"

"Naruto…Prince Naruto Namikaze."

Her husband grinned at her, giving her a kiss. "I like that…the Maelstrom of the Namikaze."

* * *

"Hello, Naru-chan! I'm your Auntie Tsunade!" a busty blond haired woman said happily as she beamed down towards the newborn in his mother's arms.

"Jeez, don't smother the poor thing Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya scolded, getting a glare from the woman. Ignoring it, Jiraiya smiled down at the boy. "Hi, little one. I'm Uncle Jiraiya. I'm going to be teaching you _lots_ of things when you're older."

"You better not." growled Kushina defensively.

"You're not turning my son into a pervert like you, Ero-Baka." Minato said, narrowing his eyes at the white haired man.

"I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya shouted insulted before grinning. "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" he shouted, only to get punched in the face by Tsunade and go flying.

Tsunade Senju, the last of the Senju Clan, was known for her strength. The Senju were a Clan of special Earth Benders that focused on strength and not bending the earth. After being nearly wiped out during the beginning of the war, they emigrated into the Lightning Empire where they were warmly welcomed. Unfortunately, their peace didn't last long. When Tsunade was a child the remaining Clan caught a deadly epidemic that killed off the rest.

Jiraiya, despite being a pervert, was a powerful man who was known for his complex Lightning Bending. The man was always coming up with new techniques and teaching them to only the Royal Family, aka Minato. He was known for being one of the King's two teachers, the other being the previous King.

"Teach him one perverted thing and you'll lose what makes you a man." Tsunade threatened, causing the white haired male to grow pale. Tsunade always kept up her end of the bargain, despite being the Legendary Sucker and never won a bet.

"So I'm not allowed to teach the brat? That's not fair Hime!"

"You can teach him, Jiraiya, just not perverted things." Minato said.

The super pervert pouted. "Aw…but you never took to the Super Pervert Way, so I need an apprentice in _someone_."

"Then pick someone besides my son." Kushina said, not even looking up at the man while she gazed down at the life she brought into the world. "There's millions to pick from."

The man's pout grew bigger, causing Minato to snicker before looking over at his son. "Those marks remind me of the Kyuubi."

"You too? Could he be Kyuubi's Chosen?" Kushina whispered.

Tsunade huffed. "That's just a myth! There's no way Kyuubi would ever bestow someone with his power. The Crimson King is just a story spread by older folks. Why would Kyuubi give his power to a mortal anyway?"

"She has a point." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Still, we'll just have to wait and see." Minato sighed.

"Oh, he's going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older!" Kushina suddenly declared.

"Have you chosen a fiancée yet?" Jiraiya asked with a giggle causing the three other residents to glare at him.

"He's only a day old!" scolded Tsunade.

"Besides, there aren't many children his age at the moment." Kushina spoke up.

"Well…" Minato pondered. "The Yagami are about to have an heir."

The room's eyes widened at that. A Yagami…

The Yagami were like a sister Clan to the Uzumaki which Kushina was the last of. The Yagami were fiery, powerful, and full of stamina. Their signature traits were their wine colored hair and purple eyes. They were known as the Thorns of the Empire, beautiful yet deadly.

Unlike most powerful clans, the Yagami weren't stuck up, spoiled, or arrogant. They were kind in their own way and held firm to their beliefs which would make them excellent if they ruled. The Clan Head of the Yagami and Minato had been friends for years, so it would be an honor if they birth a female child and for her to be engaged to the Crown Prince.

"It's an idea." Kushina muttered, pondering it.

Minato smiled. For now, all they could do was play the waiting game.

* * *

Over the course of twelve years, Naruto grew up strong. He was much like his father in more than just appearance. He had contracted the kind, caring, the I-instinctively-put-others-before-myself attitude, and his father's devastating power, even more.

As expected, a month after Naruto was born the Yagami main house gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Sora. After much talk between the Yagami Clan Head, Akito, Minato and he decided to engage their children. Sora Yagami would wed Naruto Namikaze on their eighteenth birthdays as is tradition for the royal family.

When Naruto was five, he started learning Lightning Bending as well as sword fighting from his mother. Kakashi, one of Minato's students, was eager to teach the boy the Chidori which was a technique he made himself. Naruto had mastered it surprisingly quick along with the Rasengan in just one week which blew the minds of the Royal couple. Minato had taken three years to develop it, and his five year old son only took one week.

Naruto seemed to be completely in sync with the Lightning Element, seeming to be one with it on many occasions. Lightning didn't even affect the boy. Minato's suspicions about Naruto being special only heightened when he brought out a Summoning Contract. These Contracts were special, signing a contract in blood with spirit beasts. The Royal Family had lightning dragons while other families had lower ranking beasts.

Usually, the Boss Beast would present the signer with a challenge. If the signer passes, he gets to summon the beasts. If he fails, well, it depends on the contract. For Naruto, however, the Boss Dragon just looked Naruto in the eye, smirked, and left with acceptance, a dragon tattoo appearing on the back of Naruto's left hand, just like Minato's.

However, Curiosity became fear one day when Naruto turned eight. Naruto had come to his parents with a confused and lost expression on his face and had asked one question they weren't expecting for a while.

What's the Kyuubi?

Caught off guard, the two explained to the best of their ability.

The Kyuubi was the King of the Bijuu. The Bijuu were a group of nine spirits that were the most powerful in the Spirit World that were both feared and respected, unbeaten by any and all. The Kyuubi was the strongest. It took the shape of a giant Nine Tailed Fox and could create tsunamis with a swing of his tail and flatten mountains with the swing of another. It had three main elements: Wind, lightning and fire and was said to control gravity.

One day, the nine were driven out by the Spirit World that had come to fear them to such an extent that they couldn't sleep in peace. Wherever they went in the world they were attacked and scorned. Finally, they ended up in the Lightning Empire where they were offered shelter

Each beat took up one of the nine Mountains of Nagato and took up the titles as the Empire's Spirit Protectors though they've never been seen since then.

Years later, a girl appeared climbing down the mountain. No one had seen her before, no one remembered her. Before she vanished, she gave a prophecy.

"_When the lands are divided, __**he**__ shall rise"_

"_With the blood of the Kyuubi, __**he**__ shall appear"_

"_**He**__ shall have the power to destroy worlds and realities alike"_

"_As the Avatar of the King of Nine, __**he**__ shall prosper"_

It was a vague prophecy, but the girl had vanished before anyone could question her. Over the years, the _he_ in it became known as the Crimson King to the Empire. After hundreds of years, it was ruled to be a myth, pure fantasy.

After this, Naruto had gained a confused look. When Kushina had asked what was wrong, he said a single sentence that made their blood run cold.

"There's something calling himself Kyuubi speaking to me in my mind."

As Naruto grew and progressed over the twelve years, Minato and Kushina agreed over the fact that he was indeed the Crimson King. Naruto had learned many things from the voice that claimed to be the Kyuubi. The most surprising trait was being able to wield gravity though it still took much out of him.

The Kyuubi had told him that he'd learn to control the wind, fire, and universe with ease. Naruto, however, was hesitant. He stuck to his Lightning Bending, only learning from Kyuubi to humor him. The other elements didn't feel natural to him. One day, the abilities he learned from Kyuubi would come in handy he knew, but until then he'd let them lay dormant.

Naruto and Sora were another story. From day one the two were at each other's necks just like Kushina and Minato were. They were always shouting at each other and screaming insults. By age eleven, it had worn off and they had progressed to 'best friends' although they still bantered.

Sora had grown to be a lovely girl. Her wine colored hair was long and her eyes were a deep violet. She never seemed to notice men staring at her much like how Naruto never noticed girls staring at him. It was a comical sight at times.

Over all, life was good.

* * *

General Kou was elite in the Fire Nation Armey. He had won many medals and had the respect of his Nation. He had a gorgeous wife, a strapping son, and a beautiful daughter. He was the envy of men and the target to the lustful stares of woman.

He had won many battles in the Earth Kingdoms for the Fire Lord, but the man never seemed to be pleased. And this was why he was _here_. He was determined to be the one to take down this place and go down in history, maybe even get a smile from the Fire Lord.

Yes, he was going to be the one to take down the Lightning Empire.

Staring at the impressive wall, he could tell his troupes were intimidated. It was a wall grander than Baa'Singsei. He felt sweat fall down his brow as he stared into the cold eyes of Minato Namikaze who stood atop of this very same wall, the man he had to defeat to win.

This man would be no easy task though. He was the descendent of a man who took out an army in a few minutes and he had done the same only three years ago. This man was strong, he knew, but to an army of this size the man surely stood no chance. After all, he was just that, a man, mortal, a single person…yes, like all men, he was only human.

"Leave." The Yellow Flash said. "Or I will be forced to make you."

"Ha! You come before us and say such words but can you keep up your end of the bargain? You are a single man against an army of hundreds!" General Kou shouted back.

Calmly, the Lightning King shut his eyes. "I have done it before and I will do it again." He opened his eyes to see squirming Fire Nation soldiers. "I wish to not fight. Please, turn around and go back to your families."

Kou bared his teeth at the Namikaze in irritation. "I am General Kou Long! My armies and I will _not_ back down to you or anyone!" turning to his men, he shouted. "Today shall be a great day in Fire Nation history! Take down those that rebel against our Fire Lord and gain eternal honor!"

Fire renewed, the men shouted out a battle cry and charged Minato. Sighing, the man closed his eyes again. Namikazes never did like violence despite their power. Yes, they usually married violent woman but that was because they were drawn to them.

When one man was in front of him, sword high and a victorious grin on his face, Minato vanished in a loud thunderclap and blinding yellow lightning. The man caught his feet and the men looked around, confused. When they saw the King, he was holding out a katana in his left hand and was behind eighty of them. Before they could charge again, large gashes appeared on their bodies and some were split in half.

The rest of the army watched in horror as their men fell in and instant to a single mortal who had not a scratch on him nor looked winded. Looking at them with hard eyes, Minato said, "Last time, leave or die."

General Kou snarled at the King. "WE SHALL NOT FAIL! CHARGE!" despite their fear, the men followed their General's order.

Minato sighed calmly again before switching the blade to his right hand. "I won't hold back then." And he vanished, hundreds of men falling down between him and his flash.

General Kou was starting to sweat. His men were falling one after another and the King had yet to get a scratch. He knew something was wrong when the man switched hands for the blade but he never thought this. In his left hand the man could take down around eighty to a hundred, and in his right that number turned into _hundreds_.

A blade at his neck snapped him out of his shock. Following it to the hilt, he saw Minato Namikaze looking down at him as if he were an ant. Surveying the battlefield he saw his armies lying on the ground and covered in blood. He just couldn't believe it. This man had just obliterated a force that was usually barely touched in battle. He gulped.

"P-please d-don't kill me! I-I have a w-wife and t-two kids! I-I-I was just f-following orders s-so-" he whimpered when the blade hardened against his skin.

"I hate men like you." The King admitted. "Truth be told, I'd like to strike you down here but I have a policy to leave one man alive to report the deaths of others to their families. Thank the Spirits for your luck." And, in a yellow flash, the King vanished.

Appearing inside the wall, the King was basked with praise from his soldiers. He smiled at them and focused on his grinning twelve year old son.

"Good job dad. You had that guy wetting his pants." The boy laughed.

Minato puffed his chest pridefully at his son, forgetting that he had nothing more to teach the boy. The men around him chuckled at the father and son act. They knew the Royal families of the Lightning Empire were different than the rest. Their Royalty didn't spoil themselves and always made it a tradition to get to know the people. This of course left to less uprisings and a stronger country.

"Wonderful job Minato, wonderful indeed." turning, all eyes went to a white haired man sitting atop a giant toad. Swinging his long hair dramatically, he announced "I am the great Toad Sage of the-"

He was cut off when red and white lightning struck him, causing him to let out a girlish scream before following off the toad that hopped away, smoking. Everyone turned to the Prince, the only one with multicolored lightning who blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "What? I know you're all thankful for that."

Nodding to themselves, the soldiers dispersed, leaving the King, the Prince, and the super pervert alone.

"So, what do you want Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ero-baka, Ero-sennin, Ero-sensei, Ero-jiji, you Namikazes always have some Ero nickname for me. When are you two going to call me by my name and STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Never." The two answered bluntly with a smile.

Jiraiya pouted before standing up, crossing his arms, and turning away from the two childishly causing the two to chuckle more.

"So, why are you here Ero-baka?" Minato said. "I thought you were in the Earth Kingdoms."

Turning around with an oddly serious face, the older man nodded. "I was. My spies informed me about something going on in the Fire Nation Capital and all I need is permission to head over there to check it out."

Minato nodded. "Granted, just be careful Jiraiya."

"Of course I will, but that's not the only reason I came. I was thinking about bringing the brat along as well, you know, so he can understand the enemy."

"Me?" Naruto inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm," pondered the Lightning King. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. You did the same with me when I was younger. The only problem is Kushina."

Jiraiya shivered, thinking about her wrath at the mere mention of him going into Fire Nation territory. "W-well we could just leave without telling her."

"And leave me on the receiving end of her rage? No thank you." Minato said, crossing his arms.

"Come on Minato! It's just for a month or so! You had the experience so your son should as well!" pushed the white haired Sage.

Minato merely thinned his lips.

"Come on, dad." This time, it was Naruto that pushed. "I do want to see the Fire Nation. Plus, it'd give me more time to learn from Ero-sensei."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well, I guess I can live through her wrath. But I'm going to direct Sora's wrath at _you_."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'm going to go pack now!" he said excitedly as he dashed off towards the castle.

"That brat…he's just like you when you were that age."

"You sure? I think he's more like a non-violent Kushina. I was quite passive at his age."

Jiraiya chuckled. "That may be true."

* * *

**Rage:** Well, there it is! I hope you enjoy it. I'll update in 2-4 days. And for those of you that read Ryukage: The Dragon Prince, I'll update it in a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Well…I had a I'm-an-idiot moment. Someone reminded me that the ruler of an Empire is an Emperor and the ruler of a Kingdom is a King…ha-ha...well, Minato's the _Emperor _of the Lightning _Empire_.

Also, someone told me that there's another story with a similar concept there. If there is, I apologize to the author! I didn't know so please don't kill me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender.

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something: _"Lightning"_

Thoughts: _Lightning_

Powerful spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

"Alright, so you hold up the shop for me while I go and do my _research_." Jiraiya grinned at the twelve year old as he practically hopped away.

"What...? W-wait! ERO-SENSEI!" Naruto watched in disbelief as his perversely giggling sensei hop away. "Isn't he supposed to be _teaching_ me? Perverted old toad."

"**Tell me about it, kit. He doesn't seem very reliable."**

Naruto flinched before sighing. _"Warn me when you do that, Kyuubi. You scare me half to death every time."_

The Great Spirit's echoing laugh rang through his ears as Naruto set up shop. **"It wouldn't be nearly as fun then. We immortal beings always have to have something fun to do or we'll die of boredom."**

"_So, what do you want?"_

"**Can't a Spirit talk to his Chosen?"**

"_Not without a good reason."_

"**You're no fun kit."**

"_You try and have a half way around the world trip with a perverted old man who wants to stop every five minutes to peek in on woman, steals your money to be with woman, leaves you in the middle of nowhere for days, then comes back to start the cycle all over again only to vanish once more when you arrive at your destination."_

"…**I feel sorry for you."**

"_Yeah, well, when I tell Tsunade-baa-chan it'll make it all better."_

Kyuubi snorted. He'd seen one of her beating through the boy's eyes. While it was funny it looked like it hurt and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her punches. They shattered boulders with a flick for god's sake!

"Excuse me." A snobbish voice said.

Naruto looked up at an older man with a triangle beard hanging from his chin. "Can I help you sir?" he asked kindly.

"Why aren't you in school?"

The prince blinked at the accusing tone before reaching back into a bag and pulling out more foreign goods to sell. "I'm here with my teacher and family friend. We're from the Colonies." He said summarizing the backstory he and Jiraiya came up with when the old man _wasn't_ chasing after woman.

"Where is he?"

Naruto sighed and rested his face into his hand looking exhausted. Truthfully, he was. He'd had it with the man's actions. "Please…don't ask."

The man raised a white eyebrow before thankfully leaving the subject. "You have a rather unusual hair color."

"It's from my father's side. He was found by my mother's family near a riverbed with no memories of his past. He was…adopted of sorts and married my mother later on."

"I see." He stated, not seeming to care very much while examining the booth and his eyebrows rose even higher. "I've never seen goods like this before."

Of course he hadn't, they were form the Lightning Empire. "My family doesn't exactly go for _normal_. Some are antiques that we just have no more need for and some, like this," he held up a finely print tapestry with a fiery roaring Kyuubi sewn onto it. "-Are made by my mother and sister after listening to legends. This is based on the Kyuubi."

"The Great Spirit that was banished from the Spirit World?" the man asked, sounding interested.

Nodding with a smile, Naruto laid it at the front of the stand. "Legends like these fascinate my mother and sister. They're a lot alike, you know."

The man seemed to ponder something for a while. "Do you possibly have anything on the Golden Phoenix of Sozen?"

The Golden Phoenix…it was said that it was either an angry Spirit or ghost. When Sozen went to invade the Air Nomads the Phoenix tried to stop him. After hours, the Phoenix vanished from the earth, presumably dead or returning to the Spirit World because it couldn't keep its from in this world any longer.

It's said that the Phoenix's feathers shone like pure gold and its blue eyes flashed like crystal. Its wings tipped with fire and stood taller than a man. It was a children's story, a legend, but it seemed to capture the interest of the people even in the Lightning Empire.

Naruto smiled at the man and reached into a box and pulled out a beautiful tapestry of the Golden Phoenix spreading its wings and standing tall. It looked real enough that it seemed it could just jump out at them.

Handing it to the interested man, the Prince watched him study it. "How much?"

He blinked. He didn't expect to sell anything this quickly. "One hundred."

The man nodded. "A fair price for something this exquisite. Tell your mother and sister their talent is unrivaled."

"Thank you sir." Of course he'd tell his mother, she really did make some of these, but not his sister…he didn't have a sister.

Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out the exact amount and handed it to the boy. "I believe that covers it."

"Would you like me to wrap it?"

"No, this is fine. I'm the Headmaster of the school near here, please, visit whenever you like. Sitting around and waiting for a teacher is the opposite of what it's supposed to be."

Naruto sighed again. "Tell me about it."

"Good day."

Naruto bowed the Fire Nation way they do to their elders as he walked away.

"**Well, he was quite…stiff."**

"_Oh, you're still there?"_

"**Of course kit."**

"_Well, leave. If you haven't noticed I have a job to do."_

"**Fine, I won't train you then."**

"…_Wait!"_

"**Yes?"** the Great Spirit's voice sounded cocky and mocking.

"…_What do you mean by training?"_

"**Well, since that pathetic excuse for a mortal isn't training you I thought I'd take the advantage. You're still lacking in the gravity department."**

"_I still don't understand why you chose me as your Chosen and not the Avatar."_

The Spirit scoffed. **"Please! He's just a human who was granted the ability to bend four elements; many Spirits don't even like him and only talk to him so he won't annoy them! You can bend two elements he can't: Lightning and Gravity, two very powerful forces of nature…though you only use Lightning…besides, he cheats in a way. He has his past selves to give him advice and power. It's a disgrace. Plus, you're fun to tease."**

"_Damn fuzzball!"_

* * *

"Come on Zuko, we haven't got all day." Azula chided as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah." grumbled the prince as he headed towards them at a slow pace. His mother, Ursa, made him go along with the girls again. Mei he didn't mind. Tai Lee and Azula he did.

"I'm not happy about it either, Zuzu-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-but mother wished it." She sighed in a way that made him sound like a burden she had to carry. Despite popular belief, Azula really liked her mother and wished to get along with her more. But, for some reason, everything she did was 'wrong' in the woman's eyes. It was difficult to see her 'favor' Zuko. Sure, Ozai favored her, but she wished her mother would pay more attention to her.

"Come on, Azula. It's not that bad. I like hanging around Zuko!" Tai Lee said happily, light on her feet as always.

Azula smirked. "I know Mei doesn't mind it."

Zuko and Mei blushed. The prince started sputtering out denials while the girl mumbled a faint "Whatever" and brushed passed them.

Azula's smirk only broadened as she turned to follow the stomping off Mei. "Come on, we don't want you to get lost Zuzu."

Grumbling about horrid sisters, Zuko reluctantly followed while the girls dashed to catch up to Mei.

"Hey," Tai Lee began with a somewhat far-off look. "Did you see the tapestry the Headmaster hung up in the entryway this morning?"

"The one of the Golden Phoenix of Sozen?" Azula asked, getting a nod from the braided haired girl. "Yeah I saw it. Probably cost a fortune."

"A waste of money in my opinion." Mei said.

"Come on, it was beautiful! Wasn't it Zuko?"

The Prince shrugged. "I didn't really look at it."

"Of course you didn't." Azula mocked.

Glaring at his younger sister by one year, he grunted. "Even though I didn't get a good look at it, it seemed quite elegant and…_beautiful._"

Tai Lee smiled in triumph. "See! You should pay more attention, Mei. You miss a lot of things."

"Life's dull, so why should I?"

Tai Lee opened her mouth to say more but her eyes were drawn to something else. She squealed causing the other's to look at her. "Hottie alert!" she cried, pointing towards a newer stand.

Serving a customer, a boy around twelve, Zuko's age, was serving a customer who was admiring beautiful tapestries, rugs, and antiques. He had spiky blond hair, a very rare hair color nowadays, eyes as blue as the azure sky, tan skin outlined with thin muscles built for speed, and cute whisker-like scars on each cheek. Azula had to admit, he was a sight to see.

Before anyone could stop her, Tai Lee bounced over to the booth where the customer just finished paying for a pot. She cartwheeled over and landed in front of the boy, understandably startling him.

"Hi! I'm Tai Lee!"

He eyed her strangely as Azula slapped her forehead and Mei sighed. "…Naruto."

"Naruto! That means maelstrom, right?"

He looked startled for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, you're the first to get it right. Everyone else assumes my parents named me after a fishcake."

She giggled at that and looked towards her friends. "What are you doing over there? Come over here!" she demanded before turning back to Naruto.

"Sorry about her." Azula apologized.

"Hey!"

"It's ok. I find it refreshing that someone actually got the meaning of my name right." He said.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Zuko pointed out. He's only ever seen someone with blond hair once, and that was a woman, a prisoner. He'd have remembered someone like this.

"I just arrived this morning with my family friend and teacher. He left me to deal with the stand while he went out to do," he scowled. "_Research_."

"Research?"

"You don't want to know. I'm embarrassed many times to know the man."

"Oh! They haven't introduced themselves yet, right?" Tai Lee bounced. "The gloomy one over there is Mei, and these two are Zuko and Azula."

Azula and Zuko sighed, waiting for the sputtering and bowing. But, to their surprise, the boy simply blinked.

"Zuko and Azula as in Prince Zuko and Princess Azula?" when he got nods, he simply smiled. "Nice to meet you…what?" he asked at their startled faces.

To Azula, it was both surprising and a nice change. This guy wasn't afraid of her and it made her feel…good?

"It's just…you're not afraid." Zuko spoke, having also been used to the sputtering and frightened expressions when people found out their identities.

Naruto looked confused at this. "Afraid? Do you want me to be afraid?" his voice also held pure confusion.

Azula shook her head immediately. "No, it's just…"

"Different." Zuko said, finishing the sentence she left hanging.

Raising an eyebrow, the blond shrugged.

"Did you perhaps sell to a white bearded man?" Mei spoke up while examining the tapestries.

It was the first time she spoke, surprising Naruto slightly. "Can you be more specific? I've sold to quite a few white bearded men today."

"He's a headmaster."

"Yes, I did. He was my first customer. He was asking why I wasn't in school before he asked if I had a tapestry of the Golden Phoenix of Sozen to sell."

"Wow! It was quite beautiful! Did you make it?" Tai Lee asked.

Chuckling, Naruto shook his head. "No. That one was made by my mom. My sister and she have a…fetish of sorts for making tapestries based off of legends."

"Do you have anything of the Bijuu?" Azula asked. Her teachers seemed to go into legends today at the Headmaster's request. It seemed like Naruto had a slight impact on him. They learned a little about the Bijuu, the banished Great Spirits, and it interested her.

Naruto looked at her surprised. "Not many people know of that legend. But, yeah." He reached below the stand. "Any specifics or one with all nine of them?"

"How about all nine?"

Rising from below, Naruto laid out a large tapestry with the roaring Bijuu on it. The four marveled at it for minutes before Azula locked eyes with the boy. "I'll buy it."

"Really?" Zuko said.

"You do know it's mother and father's anniversary today, right?"

"Father doesn't care about that."

"Yes, but mother makes him be present." Azula countered. "How much?"

"Two hundred."

Nodding, she quickly pulled out the amount. Naruto was surprised for a moment that she would carry that much around before accepting it and wrapping the tapestry up and handing her a thin book.

"What's this?"

"It's just a bonus that comes with each Bijuu tapestry or item. It's just a short telling of their legend, nothing much."

"Can I buy this?" Tai Lee asked, thrusting a necklace into Naruto's face. It was made up of sapphires and emeralds, made especially to fit tightly around a woman's neck.

"Sure," he said, pushing it out of his face. "Same amount as the tapestry."

Reaching into her pocket, Naruto was once again surprised that they carried around that much money with them wherever they go. School for normal kids just let out, so do they bring that amount to school?

"Thank you." Naruto said as he accepted the money.

"We got to go." Zuko said.

"Why?"

"Your parent's anniversary." Mei spoke calmly.

"Oh, that's right! Come on, Zuzu-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-Mei, Tai Lee, see you tomorrow."

The two girls nodded. "Bye, bye, Foxy!" Tai Lee waved as she ran down the street.

"…Foxy?" Naruto muttered.

* * *

"There you are!" Ursa exclaimed as she saw her children finally arrive in the dining room. Ozai barely acknowledged the two as they entered. He only peeked towards Azula to acknowledge her existence and completely ignored Zuko. "Where were you?"

"Oh, just out among the town." Azula said.

"Yeah, she and Tai Lee were flirting with boys." Zuko muttered, getting a glare from Azula and a surprised look from Ursa. Azula never showed any interest in boys and if she did they always let her down or got near her because of her crown. Ozai merely opened his ears to the sound around him, curious at who could catch the attention of the Princess.

"Flirting?" Ursa said. "Azula is this true?"

Sighing, the girl shrugged. "In a way…"

"Azula."

"Fine, I kind of was. He wasn't scared of me, he was _so_ hot, and he was kind." A blush formed on her cheeks.

Zuko's eyes widened at the fact that she actually admitted it. Ozai directed his attention towards his family as Ursa's jaw dropped slightly at the fact that the boy wasn't scared of her before her lips twitched up. "Tell me about him."

Azula looked confused at her mother's sudden interest in her, but smiled inwardly at it. "He had golden hair, sky blue eyes, and the cutest whisker-like scars on his cheeks. I think he's from the colonies and is traveling here with a family friend who's also his teacher while selling goods some of which his mother and sister made." She pulled out the wrapped present. "And I got one for you two." She handed it to her mother.

"Who's his teacher?" Ozai suddenly asked, finding himself curious about this blond haired youth.

"We didn't meet him." Zuko spoke up.

"He said he was doing 'research' and told us not to ask what it was saying he was embarrassed to even know the man."

Ursa blushed interpreting what the boy meant and was sure to make sure more guards were placed around female bathhouses. "W-what's the boy's name?"

"Naruto."

"Fishcake?"

Zuko chuckled and Azula shook her head. "He said it means maelstrom. Tai Lee got it right and he showered her with praise."

Ursa giggled at that before opening the present and gasping, her eyes widening before she smiled. She knelt down and gave each of her children a kiss on the forehead and walked over to Ozai and handed him the tapestry. He, too, widened his eyes at the delicate and realistic picture.

"Well, his mother is a wonderful crafter." Ursa said as Ozai handed it back to her.

"Have it put in our room." He said and she nodded before he looked back at his children. "Buy more later, I quite like the design."

His two children seemed surprised but nodded before wandering off.

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" came the slurred and drunk voice of Jiraiya as he waddled in with a red face and half-lidded eyes. "How was the-"

Naruto slammed his foot into the man's face sending him sailing down the street. "Damn drunken toad, leaving me to do all the work while he flirts and peeks in on woman."

"**Hit him again."**

"_When he crawls back I will."_

* * *

**Rage:** Well, there you go! I don't know the money name for Avatar the Last Airbender so that's why i was just going like one hundred and stuff. If anybody knows then please tell me! Anyways, review please, no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for all the reviews! So, I had another idiot moment (I've been having a lot of those lately) and learned that Mei is actually Mai and that Mei is the Mizukage…too similar…I got confused. Anyway, for the harem there'll be for sure Tai-lee, Azula, Sora, Yue and I'll add more later on. I will take suggestions, the only three I won't do are Suki, Mai and Katara, and those three already have boys. I can't make every guy single!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender.

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something: _"Lightning"_

Thoughts: _Lightning_

Powerful spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

"Have mercy Naruto!" Jiraiya pleaded as he was pinned under Naruto. "Don't be so cruel!" he cried as Naruto once again lit one of the man's precious books on fire. The man was just as obsessed with them as his hardcore fans and he was the author! It was times like these he loved the fact that he was Kyuubi's Chosen and could ignite a flame.

"This is your punishment for leaving me alone at the stand. You do 'research' for these cursed things and I'm just eliminating the reason for abandoning me." He said, pulling out another book from Jiraiya's bag.

"**This human is too pathetic for words. Why don't you just put it out of its misery?"**

"_Hush, Kyuubi."_

"W-wait! I'll give you a signed golden addition of my newest book!"

Naruto looked at him strangely before the book in his hand caught on fire causing the white haired man to wail. "I'm not a pervert, Ero-sennin."

"Why, oh why don't any of the Namikazes ever submit to the Super Pervert Way? Every other male does! Why!"

Naruto looked down at the weeping and sputtering male and his eyebrow twitched. This was fun and all, but the man could always order more from his publisher. He needed a punishment more permanent. Grinning, he made a small almost unnoticeable gesture and lightning struck the old man's backside.

Jumping up with a shriek, Jiraiya clutched his flaming behind and ran around the room while Naruto watched in complete amusement. He should do this more often. Maybe he really did inherit some of his mother's sadistic side.

"**Ha-ha! Nice shot kit! Make him scream in pain!"**

Even during this lovely moment, Naruto found himself curious about the blond held in the prison. He knew how rare blonds were in this part of the world being as the usual hair color was either brown or black. It troubled him for some reason. Maybe he should ask his father about it when he returns to the Lightning Empire.

"Hello?" a call came from outside the small home.

After the two had gotten situated and rented a small home, they had moved the stand to in front of it. As it was Jiraiya's idea, Naruto got the feeling that he simply didn't want to walk a long ways to work each day…not that he'd actually work.

"Ah, coming!" Naruto called as he quickly headed for the door.

Exiting the home, he felt his eyes widen at the guest for a moment before a smile spread across his face. He really didn't expect to see this person of all people at his stand. He bowed before grinning up at the man.

"Hello, Fire Lord Ozai. Can I do something for you? Forgive me for seeming rude but I don't think the Fire Lord comes out into public to shop very often."

Ozai's eyebrow rose. Azula and Zuko were right. He sensed no fear from the boy. He understood the surprise the boy had when he saw him, but he didn't expect this.

"Yes, I'd like to purchase more tapestries. I quite liked the one my children brought home yesterday." Ozai could've sent servants to claim ones that would've been in his interest, but he found himself wanting to see who caught the eye of Azula, one who particularly didn't like boys. He had to admit that he was getting interested in this strange boy as well.

"Take your time." Naruto said, leaning back against the house, not looking worried that the Fire Lord and his bodyguards randomly showed up at his shop.

"THE PAIN!"

Naruto flinched when the scream flew out the door, attracting more viewers then he already had. Bringing out his foot, the Lightning Prince kicked the door shut with an annoyed look before the smile returned and Kyuubi crackled in the back of his mind. There was something about Jiraiya being in pain that made life that much better.

"What was that?" a guard asked, sounding perplexed.

"That was my sensei, Jiraiya."

"And why was he in pain?" a different soldier asked.

Naruto laughed nervously. "W-well, you see I was sent with him by his request to practice Li…I mean Firebending. When we got here, instead of helping me with shop and Fire Bending he went out to…gather _research_ and left me alone. I'm 'punishing' him so to speak."

"What's this?" Ozai's monotone voice said.

Turning to the Fire Lord, Naruto couldn't help but grin when he saw what the man was looking at. It was a picture of a beautiful girl with flowing clothes, staring into a clear pond that reflected the full moon. It was obvious she was a spirit due to the spirit tattoos and her pointed ears. A tear was falling from down her cheek as she clutched the necklace around her neck.

"That's the Moon Spirit in her human form. It's a legend told to me by my mother."

"What's the legend?" a curious guard asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the people starting to gather. Eh, he could play the storyteller for one day. After all, he'll probably get more business by the Fire Lord just being here.

"As you well know, there's a legend that says that the Moon Spirit and the Ocean Spirit gave up their spiritual forms to live among humans. Well, there's a legend that goes along after that. One day, the Moon Spirit was hurt by a while animal having not wished to protect itself against it. A young Water Tribe boy found her and nursed her back to health, not knowing that she was the Moon Spirit.

"Having fallen in love with the boy, after he released her she adopted a human form and went to the village to seek out the boy. Unfortunately for her, the boy was already engaged and to be married to a beautiful Noble woman. The Spirit was heartbroken and wished nothing more than to send the girl to the deepest depths of hell and let her rot. But, she thought better. If she had done so, how would she ever get the boy to love her back if he thought she was a heartless creature? They had become friends but she wanted more, she wanted him all to herself. Every time he looked at his fiancée the way she looked at him, she felt a little piece of her break away each time.

"She went to the Ocean Spirit for help, not knowing what to do. The other Spirit took on human form as well, but instead of a beautiful girl, this one turned into a handsome boy. After stalking the boy's fiancée they found out she had been promised to many men, taking their money then leaving them on the roadside once they were broke. She couldn't let that happen to the boy. Even if she could never have him she didn't want him to be heartbroken in this way."

Naruto paused the story and took a quick look around and inwardly smirking. The adults looked like their children, totally absorbed. It probably wasn't every day they heard a Water Tribe legend. Even Ozai was eyeing him through the corner of his eye.

"The two Spirits came up with a plan. The Moon Spirit brought the boy out to where his fiancée had spied the Ocean Spirit who was in a form no woman as shallow as her could resist. When the boy saw his fiancée hitting on the man and asking for dates and money his heart snapped in two and he canceled the engagement. Luckily, the Moon was there to pick up the pieces.

"A few years later, love blossomed between the two that was unrivaled by any Spirit or human. He gave her the most beautiful engagement necklace and were about to wed. But, tragedy struck. A week before the wedding the Tribe was invaded by an Earth Bending Clan seeking power. The Water Tribe easily defeated them but there were deaths. One of them was the boy."

Many of the adults and children looked disheartened at this. Who could blame them?

"When the Moon Spirit was told, she let out a screech of rage and flew into the sky, the moon vanishing, striking down Earth Bender after Earth Bender that was in the North Pole. The spirit of the boy stopped her, however, giving her one final kiss before he passed on. Calmed down, the Spirit took the boy's body to the moon and buried it there, carving his face into its exterior. That's why whenever the moon is full you see a face, it's the face of a love that couldn't be.

"Whenever the full moon comes around, the Spirit cries; whenever the moon begins anew and vanishes she remembers the days of the attack and is in rage. That's why we have different cycles of the moon."

Naruto smiled at everyone, showing the story was over. A couple of woman wiped their eyes at the story.

"I'll take it." The Fire Lord suddenly said.

Surprised by the sudden proclamation, Naruto jumped before nodding and bringing it down. "Anything else?"

"No." then the Fire Lord's eyes wandered to the picture of the Kyuubi. "Actually, yes. What is the exact legend of the Bijuu?"

The blond's eyebrow rose. "I gave Princess Azula the book that explains it all. Did she not give it to you?" Silence. "I guess she didn't. One hundred gold please."

He handed the wrapped tapestry to a guard who handed him the money.

"Well, the Bijuu are Great Spirits that used to wander the Spirit World hundreds of years ago. No one rivaled them in power, not one being. Their tails told of their power with one being the weakest and nine being the strongest. Kyuubi was the Bijuu King, the strongest of the Nine with the ability to flatten mountains with the swing of one of his tails and create tsunamis with another."

Naruto paused there, seeing something in Ozai's eyes he didn't like. Lust for power. he inwardly sighed, knowing that if he didn't want to blow his cover he would have to continue.

"The Spirits feared them, afraid to wander too far from their homes in case they came across more of the crazy ones like the Ichibi who was always trying to prove his power to preserve his rank as a Bijuu. Finally, the Spirits were done fearing them.

"They gathered together and confronted the Bijuu. They fought for days on end until the Bijuu were finally overwhelmed and forced to flee from the Spirit World. The moment they arrived into this world they were attacked as well. Some wanted power, some wanted fame, some wanted to be a hero. Fear is a powerful thing. But, some didn't realize that it was impossible to control a Bijuu."

He saw a flicker of annoyance in Ozai's eyes. Yep, he was thinking about controlling the Bijuu. What a stupid man.

"For a century people tried to control these beasts of great power. They tried subduing them using Bending, tried to bind them to a person, they tried everything. Even the Avatar proved no match in a fight with the Ichibi. Then, the Bijuu finally had enough. They vanished."

"Where'd they go?" a small child asked.

"No one knows really. Some say that they saw them lingering around the Lightning Empire's border and some saw them in Earth Kingdom Mountains. It's really just speculation." He shrugged.

"You have quite the interesting stories." Ozai said.

He shrugged again. "Well, that's what they are, stories. I used to love hearing my mother tell me them when I was younger between learning Firebending and sleep. Truthfully, I couldn't tell you which ones are real or made up by her."

"Either way, these Bijuu fascinate me." Ozai commented, smirking.

"_What a foolish man. He wants your power all to himself Kyuubi."_

"**Ha! That's a laugh! As if I'd ever submit to such a baboon!" **_**Or to anyone for that matter.**_ The Great Spirit added in his head.

"I'll take my purchase and leave. I'll have someone come by again."

Naruto smiled and bowed respectively. "It'd be an honor, my Lord."

Not even acknowledging the boy, Ozai turned and left down the street. Naruto sighed in relief. Hopefully, he made it through without brining any suspicion to himself.

"You're a good actor, kid."

Turning, Naruto smirked at Jiraiya, remembering the face he made while his ass was on fire. The man blushed angrily before huffing and turning away. "I know I am. I get commented on it all the time."

The older man rolled his eyes. "No need to brag."

"I'm not. I'm answering your question truthfully, I'm not bragging about it. That kind of talking is of the jealous."

"BRAT!"

"Excuse me, mister?" a voice said as Naruto felt a tug on his pant leg.

Looking down, he saw a little girl looking up at him with large brown eyes. He knelt down. "Yes?"

"Can you tell another story sometime?"

He smiled at her. "Sure."

She grinned widely and skipped back to a couple he assumed were her parents. They didn't seem of noble class, probably a common merchant from the simple way that their cloths were designed. They didn't even look wealthy enough to send their child to a Fire Nation school. He knew that one had to pay to go to school in this country.

"You always were good with kids." Jiraiya spoke.

"That's because I pay attention to them and not go running off towards the nearest hot spring." He hinted coldly.

Jiraiya blushed. "Fine, fine. We'll start training tomorrow morning."

"**And it finally happens.**"

"_Oh, go away Kyuubi."_

"**Never! You can _never_ get rid of me! Ha-ha!"**

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to the stand that was starting to pick up business since the Fire Lord himself had come causing people to get interested.

"Well, I'll go-" Jiraiya began only to be grabbed by the collar and be thrown to the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!" Naruto said, grinning dangerously at the sweating man. "You left me to manage it all by myself. It's your turn."

"B-but Naruto, there's this-"

Naruto glared at the man, his eyes turning a bloody red color. He found that his threats were more intimidating when his eyes turn red. They always did that when he used Kyuubi's bestowed powers of wind, fire and gravity. All he had to do was prepare to use them and poof, his eyes were red.

Jiraiya flinched. "O-on second thought manning the stand doesn't sound so bad." He chuckled nervously.

* * *

"Welcome back." Ursa said, seeing her husband walk into the room. "Where'd you go?"

Ozai turned to look at his beautiful wife with a contemplating look. "I went to visit the boy Azula mentioned."

Ursa's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"I visited the boy."

"Why? You could've ruined Azula's only chance at love!" she scolded. She was one of the only people who could actually scold and talk back to Ozai and live to tell the tale. She prided herself with that and always used it to her advantage.

"I didn't threaten the boy, I merely visited him. He had quite the display of merchandise and had a vast majority of legends and storied engraved in his brain. I found them quite interesting in fact."

Ursa eyed him skeptically. It wasn't every day that Ozai admitted that he enjoyed something. The boy must really be something.

"Also, his hair caught my eye."

This caused a raise of eyebrows. "His…hair?"

Ozai nodded, knowing his wife's bewilderment. "It was very close to _hers_."

Ursa was taken aback by that. Her as in that Lightning Empire woman they had captured? She was a powerful woman who they only captured by mistake, mere chance. Iroh had redeemed himself by capturing her in a bear trap and brining her in. But, no matter how much they tortured her, she wouldn't utter a single word, not even her own name even after all these years.

To the interrogators it started to become game. Who could make the iron woman break? The winner is the best in the Fire Nation Capital. Ursa felt sorry for the woman and admiration. No one deserved to go through what she did, yet she admired her for not cracking yet and holding onto her resolve throughout the years when even the most war hardened worriers would've broken within the first month.

She was nicknamed the Iron Maiden around the Palace and prisons. The Iron Maiden wouldn't crack, wouldn't whimper, wouldn't cry, nor would she die. The only time she ever spoke were simple words "I won't speak, I won't give in, I won't shed a single tear, you'll never see my emotion, you don't deserve to see it. I won't die here. I'll return home even if I've lost my sight, my hearing, my hands and feet, I'll return."

The Iron Maiden had become somewhat a legend in those who knew of her. She was, after all, true to her word. Everything she said was true, though she hadn't yet escaped. She did speak, though not during interrogations and only with those she had been around a long time.

Ursa had gone with her husband to watch her interrogation once. The woman was beautiful. She had long hair, though greased over now, was a golden color that she was sure would shin like the sun if it was clean. Her skin was pale from lack of sunlight and sickness, but she still had a healthy glow. Her eyes were as brown as chocolate and had a powerful and noble gleam in them, full of life and fire despite all the torture she'd been subjected to. And when the torture went on, Ursa cried for her, she screamed for her, she flinched for her, she did all a normal woman was supposed to do while the Iron Maiden held it in. Ursa had a newfound respect for her.

"The Iron Maiden?" she asked quietly.

Ozai nodded. "Yeah, though their skin color and eyes were different. The boy had whisker scars on his cheeks, don't know where he got them…" he mused out loud.

"You think they're related?"

He shook his head. "She's a Lightningbender and he's a Firebender from what I understand, they're two different things from two different Nations."

She thinned her lips, the little voice in the back of her head telling her otherwise. "So…what'd you think of him?"

He smirked. "He was quite…interesting with an incompetent teacher."

* * *

Back in the square, Jiraiya sneezed. "Someone's thinking about me…" he muttered before smiling widely with a perverted giggle. "Maybe it's a hot woman!"

Naruto tossed a pot at Jiraiya that shattered upon impact with the pervert's head. "Get back to work!"

* * *

Tai-lee smiled happily as she skipped out of school with her friends at her side. "That was an enlightening day!" she chirped.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I think you mean boring, Tai-lee. We've only been learning about victorious battles lately besides our off topic lessons yesterday."

Mai sighed while examining her black-painted nails. "Today was once again uninteresting."

"Thank you for the interpretation, Mai."

"Anytime."

"Seriously, why can't we learn something that interests us, like, the Lightning Empire?" Zuko commented.

"The Lightning Empire as in the place that wiped the floor with us time after time?" Tai-Lee asked, looking curious.

"To tell you the truth I'd like to learn more about them as well." Azula muttered, imagining standing in front of the legendary Emperor, Minato Namikaze. "I wonder why they don't teach us about them."

"They're just trying to cover up their losses." Mai said gloomily. "We'll never defeat them. One man wiped out an army. It hurts the Fire Nation pride too much to pass it on to their children."

The other three rolled their eyes. As much as they hated to admit it, it made sense.

"Well, I could always ask Uncle when he returns from Ba Sing Se." Zuko said. "He was one of those that tried to take them down…and failed." He muttered the last part embarrassingly.

"Well, what do you expect from that tea-loving coot? He was probably thinking more about his afternoon Jasmine Tea rather than the battle." scoffed Azula.

"Azula!" hissed Zuko and she shrugged.

"You really shouldn't talk about your Uncle like that." Tai-lee stated.

"He loves you, Azula." Mai said.

"Yes, he loves Zuzu-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-but not me. Like mother, he's afraid of me and thinks I'm a monster."

"That's not true, Azula." Zuko said only for her to ignore him and walk on.

"So…what do you want to do?" Tai-lee asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could go meet with Naruto?" she said slyly.

Azula's eyes lit up for a moment before she hid it, but not after the group saw it. "I think that would be alright. We don't want him to feel like a friendless freak while he's here."

Zuko shook his head and Mai sighed. Tai-lee on the other hand was bouncing around. "Let's go then!" she shouted happily, heading for the market place.

Azula lagged behind the group, a small smile forming on her lips at the thought of seeing the blond again.

* * *

**Rage:** And there you have it! Review, no flames allowed! And, for those of you that read Ryukage: The Dragon Prince it'll be updated in a day or two. It'll be a late update I know but I haven't really gotten around to the computer to type it lately.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Well, for the harem some people pointed out some points so if you want Suki and Mai to be in the harem just say so! Your wish is my command my dear readers! I was thinking about Toph but I wasn't so sure but I'll add her despite everything. As for the other two, it's your choice! As for Katara no matter how hard I try I just can't picture her with anyone else besides Aang! I don't know why I just_ can't _and I hate myself for being so narrow-minded (cries at this in her corner of woe). Sorry but she's gonna be with Aang like the show. Everyone else is an option though! And since some of you don't want more girls in the harem I've put up a poll the two options are: add more girls or not!

So, as of right now, the harem is:

Sora

Azula

Ty Lee

Yue

Toph

May change depending on the outcome of the poll.

And thanks for all the positive reviews on the legends. They came to me on a whim and I'm like 'what the hell, I'll put it in' and I took a chance. I'm glad lots of you like them!

And thank you all for the spelling of Ty Lee (I think it's right now…). There were just so many ways to spell it I got confused…like I seem to be doing a lot in this story...

And yes, _chm01_, Sora is an OC. And other Naruto characters will probably not show up _regularly_ depending on the poll I said about above. As for the Iron Maiden you'll just have to wait and see! You'll find out in this chapter.

Wow! Longest AN I've ever written! Sorry about it! Here's the story:

* * *

Naruto honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. Sure, being around his father, mother, Sora, Ero-sensei, and Tsunade-baa-chan was fun, but he hadn't played so intensely with others his age in a _long_ time.

Tag.

He'd never thought he'd play it again. Yes, he'd played it with Sora before but truthfully it was more like if-I-catch-you-you-won't-live-to-see-the-sunset. He chuckled. When he and Sora were kids they did _not_ get along well. It was a hate-hate I'll-kill-you-if-you-touch-me relationship. He honestly couldn't remember when or _how _they started to get along. It just happened.

Despite the Lightning Empire's royalty being more lenient than most he still found it hard to find time to play. He had his studies, his lectures on how to run the Empire when he takes over, visit the Counts, Lords, and Nobles of the Empire and listen to their blather, and train with his teachers, Kyuubi included.

"You're it!" Ty Lee shouted as she tagged Azula who didn't seem too happy at being 'it' before her face lit up and she turned to face Naruto.

Seeing the determined spark in her eyes Naruto turned around and dashed into the thick forest to avoid getting tagged. He heard Azula dash after him, her feet causing the dried leaves below them to crunch with every step. Naruto could've avoided these because of training to hide oneself from the enemy but he wanted to be fair to the others and to the others and not spoil his cover due to that ability being associated with trained worriers.

To his right he saw Zuko running away from his sister needlessly as she was bent on catching him, not noticing her brother as an easy target compared to himself. He hadn't seen Mai at all since the beginning but he guessed it was because she was able to blend in easily. She had always told stories about how she hid from her nannies and mother when they tried to dress her up like a normal Fire Nation Noble.

For once, Naruto felt like a normal kid.

He looked behind him and faltered. Azula was dashing and getting closer with a scary look on her face. Naruto sweatdropped before he started to run faster. She had that look her face that men always feared. It was the face they made when you got into trouble and you'd die if you're caught face.

He turned sharply, hearing Azula curse, and sped up. He'd seen his mother give his father that look before and it didn't end up good for Minato. Naruto winced at the memory. He knew Azula wasn't going to hurt him but that face…it just made you want to _run_.

"Get back here Naruto!"

_No way in hell when you're looking like __**that**_. Naruto grumbled in his head.

"**Tell me about it, kit. Nibi gave me that look before and woman proved their strength once again no matter how many tails that they have."** Kyuubi shivered.

Naruto tripped over a stump at the sudden voice in his head before rolling on the ground and continued at his cheetah pace._ "Kyuubi!_" he shouted in his mind, shocked. _"Stop doing that, damn it!"_

"**Ah, but kit, it's so much fun!"**

"_Damn fuzzball!"_

"**Is that anyway to talk to your teacher, the Great Spirit Kyuubi who holds unmatchable power?"**

"_Yes."_

Kyuubi grumbled something unintelligible before he uttered a single word that Naruto unconsciously obeyed. **"Duck."**

And Naruto did indeed duck, causing Azula to sail over his head and tumbling onto the ground. Naruto gained an incredulous look before pivoting and dashing back the way they came while hearing the Fire Nation Princess's shriek of rage. He sweatdropped again. Since when did tag turn into a game where if you're caught you die?

"**Wow! She's a little spitfire she is."** Kyuubi let a fox-like whistle escape his lips. **"Jiraiya would kill to have such a cute girl chasing after him."**

"_He'd like it before he realized how scary it was. Besides, that would make him a pedophile and I don't think he'd let that ruin his pride…I think."_

"…**You don't sound too confident in him."**

"_Sad part is you're one hundred percent correct."_

His mental conversation with the Spirit was interrupted when he was tackled to the ground. Unfortunately, he was on top of a steep hill and started to tumble down. Hearing a feminine gasp, he clutched his tackler to his chest to shield her as they tumbled and bounced down the hill. He grunted when his back slammed hard at the bottom, pebbles and sharp plants digging into his back and he shifted uncomfortably and opened his eyes to see who he was holding.

To his surprise Azula was clutching his shirt with closed eyes, her fists shaking while she lay atop of him. He smiled, mildly amused before he placed a gentle hand on her head. "Azula, it's alright. You're safe."

She opened her eyes and sat up, not realizing she was straddling the blond and looked around in realization. She gasped when she saw his face and body. His cloths were torn from the thorns and twigs that he had shielded her from and she frowned.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded and grinned nervously. "Not that I mind it but…how long are you going to stay like that?"

She blinked and looked down, her face lighting up like the flames she controlled, he could almost see the steam coming from her ears. She looked up into his face, a determined look formed onto it. He raised an eyebrow as she leaned in closer to his face and his eyes widened.

_She isn't…_

"**Oh, you lucky bastard kit."**

It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed Azula's looks, it was the opposite. The moment he laid eyes on her he noticed she was piece of art in a way. Those beautiful amber eyes and chocolate colored hair just sucked you in. He felt his heart speed up and he closed his eyes, waiting for something he was sure they'd both enjoy.

He felt her breath on his face, a small blush formed under his eyes. He licked his lips, anxious. When their lips nearly touched a cough interrupted them and Azula jumped back off him, regaining her composure while Naruto still looked slightly shocked.

Besides them was a fuming Ty Lee, a snickering Zuko, and an amused looking Mai. Azula stood up, a blush still rendering her face no matter how dignified she tried to look. "Well, you're 'it' Naruto." She stated simply.

He raised a golden eyebrow at her before smirking. "Alright. Start running everybody!"

He didn't plan on being 'it' for long.

As the others scattered he frowned. He couldn't get involved with the Princess of the Fire Nation. Their Nations were at war…getting involved would only mean trouble.

* * *

"What troubles you?" Ursa asked as she stepped into the dining room, seeing Ozai tap his fingers onto the hard surface he was leaning on. He only tapped his fingers like that when he was troubled.

"Someone broke into the jail last night."

"So?"

"The intruder spoke with the Iron Maiden before leaving when more guards came."

Ursa's eyes widened. "The Iron Maiden? How'd they get in? That's one of the most secure places in the prisons! Not even a mouse can find its way in without being spotted."

"Someone powerful." Ozai admitted reluctantly. He was planning on being the Fire Lord soon and didn't want such weak security when he's in charge. He didn't want someone as powerful on the opposite side of the war either. He also knew that this invader could've saved the Iron Maiden but why didn't he?

"Ozai?"

He shook his head. Ursa opened her mouth again to speak when her two children walked back in. She was surprised to see Azula's face as red as a tomato and Zuko snickering. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Azula's face lit up even more and Zuko's chuckles turned into full-blown laughter. "Azula tried to kiss Naruto!"

"Shut up Zuzu!"

"Don't call me that!"

Ursa wasn't surprised, no, she was _shocked_. Azula had tried to kiss a boy? Azula had tried to _kiss_ a _boy_! She didn't know whether to be happy or shocked about the fact that Azula had finally taken an interest in a boy. She almost felt sorry for him. Dealing with an Azula with a crush wouldn't be easy. Even she, the girl's own mother, could barely handle a normal Azula.

"We were playing tag and the two tripped and fell down a cliff, Azula landed on top-"

"SHUT UP, ZUZU!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Then, she leaned down to kiss him when Ty Lee interrupted before she could. You should've seen his shocked face!" he laughed before Azula's hands lit up in tinted blue fire and started to chase after him angrily.

"Well, would you look at that? Azula actually likes someone." Ursa spoke.

Ozai was oddly quiet.

* * *

Naruto had a smile on his face as he skipped back into his temporary home. He had a lot of fun today and a shocking experience that made his brain melt. Yes, he did like Azula, yes he thought she was beautiful, but until the war ended he knew it wasn't an option so he took to spending all the time he could with her. After all, he had at least a week left.

That hope was shattered, however, when he entered the small house to see everything packed. His eyes widened as he saw an oddly serious and pissed Jiraiya stuffing the last of his things into an overfilled bag.

"Jiraiya?" he didn't use his nickname for the perverted old man. Something was wrong. He'd never seen the old man so serious or _angry_ before. "What's wrong? Why are you packing?"

"We're leaving."

"What? When?"

"_Now_."

His eyes widened. "W-what? But we've only been here two weeks. You said a month! We still have a week at least!"

"This is important."

"What could be so important?"

"Not now, brat."

Naruto growled and stomped his foot onto the ground. "Tell me _now_ Jiraiya or do I have to order you? I need to know the reason why we're leaving so quickly."

Jiraiya glared at the blond boy. "You want to know, fine I'll tell you! The whole reason we came is because my spies told me about the probability of the Fire Nation holding a Lightning Empire soldier in prison and was subjected to torture. I came here to see if it was true and unfortunately is it…with the worst person possible. I can't believe they think they can actually get away with this! The arrogance, the insolence!"

"Who, Jiraiya, _who_ do they have to make you so furious?"

The man's eyes softened. "I don't think-"

"Ero-sensei…"

He sighed and suddenly pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "It's your aunt, Princess Amaya Namikaze."

Naruto's eyes widened. His aunt had gone missing years ago during a recon mission. How could she have been captured by the Fire Nation when she was disguised as a citizen of the Earth Kingdom and was in its Capital, Ba Sing Se?

He looked at Jiraiya's face, looking for any hint of lies but he couldn't find any. He felt a tear slide down his face before he wiped it away. His aunt was tortured. He grew angry at the Fire Nation, at Jiraiya.

"Why didn't you rescue her! I know you could've!"

"I could've but she wouldn't let me! The guards were coming and I didn't want to cause anymore fuss then there already was! She told me to leave her and told me to pass on a message to Minato!"

"S-sorry…" he apologized. It wasn't like him to jump to such conclusions. "W-what did Aunt Amaya say?"

"_The King is now no more than a puppet_."

"The King…does that mean the Earth King?"

"Probably. But for now we must leave. We can cross the border by midnight if we hurry."

"Wait…let me leave a message."

Jiraiya frowned before sighing. "If you tell them your true identity…well, that's up to you and I won't blame you. Just…be careful."

Naruto nodded. It was time for a farewell.

* * *

The four stared shocked at the sight before them. Zuko's eyes were wide, Mai frowned, and Azula and Ty Lee looked positively heartbroken. Before them was what was Naruto's home and shop not twenty-four hours ago. Now, a large 'CLOSED' sign was on it, everything bare.

Ty Lee shook her head as she dashed in, followed by Azula then Mai then Zuko. Inside was just as empty as the outside. Not a single piece of trash was on the floor or in the garbage. It was as if Naruto as his teacher were never there.

"There's a note." Zuko suddenly said, looking towards the table and indeed there was one single scroll rolled up onto it. The four dashed over and quickly opened it up, reading with heavy hearts.

_Hey guys_

_Yeah…I'm sorry about this short notice but I've got to leave. I didn't even expect it but Ero-Sensei dropped the bomb the moment I got back. I'm heading home as he's done what has to be done here._

_And…I have a confession to make. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from a Fire Nation Colony and I don't even have a sister! I'm not Fire Nation at all…my name is Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, descendent of Arashi, Prince and Heir to the throne of the Lightning Empire._

_And before you start wondering if all we had together was a lie, it wasn't. I spent some of my happiest days with you four and I wouldn't take them back for anything in the world…but our Nations are at war so I must reluctantly say that this won't work out._

_I'll miss you all. I've never forget all we did together. And if this war ends in our lifetime…perhaps we shall see each other again. But for now, we're on opposite sides. I'm sorry._

_Forever your friend_

_Prince Naruto Namikaze_

The four stared wide eyed at the scroll, frozen in shock. Naruto was a Prince…of the Lightning Empire.

The silence was deafening. The only movements were of the few tears the children released.

* * *

"You know what, Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked quietly as he leaned against the edge of the edge of the Lightning Empire ship they escape the Fire Nation from. He was staring off in the direction of the Fire Nation with an oddly neutral look on his face.

"What, brat?" Jiraiya asked, staring up at the sky and wondering how he could tell Minato this news about his sister.

The blond Prince turned to Jiraiya with a sad smile on his face. Some would say he looked ready to cry, but Lightning Princes never cry. _Never_. "You never did teach me anything like you promised."

Jiraiya laughed and grinned brilliantly, knowing how to cheer up the boy. "Well, when we get back to the Empire I'll train you so hard your ass will fall off!"

* * *

**Rage: **Naruto! Let me give you a hug to make you feel better! Amaya Namikaze is an OC for those of you who were wondering. I hope you liked the chapter. Read and review please, no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! Sorry about the last update being short so I've made this one extra-long! As for questions from the reviews, I know that in the original story Yue was Sokka's (I think that's how you spell it) girlfriend. I liked him with Suki better so I thought 'why don't I just put her with Naruto' and went with it.

And I know the poll was only open for a short time, but I didn't want to have it open long. I want to get to writing it so it was only going to be put up until this update.

Keep it as it is: 53

Add more: 52

Wow it was close but it looks like 'keep it as it is' won. So, sorry to those who wanted it bigger but the harem will consist of: Sora, Azula, Ty Lee, Yue, and Toph.

I also want to thank all you positive reviewers! With each one my confidence boosts! I love you all!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender.

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something: _"Lightning"_

Thoughts: _Lightning_

Powerful spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

Fourteen year old Naruto walked down the finely furnished hallways of the royal castle. He could hardly believe that it had actually been two years since he last saw the gang from the Fire Nation. It felt much longer than that. He felt relieved when he hung out with them because they didn't treat him like a Prince. Yes, he did have friends here in the Lightning Empire who didn't treat him like a Prince but this was different. They didn't know he was a Prince but they did.

He often found himself wondering how those four felt. He knew how he felt: guilty. He felt so guilty for leaving them and lying to them. He knew it had to be done, especially because two of them were children of the now current Fire Lord. He couldn't have just walked up to them as say "I'm the Prince of the Lightning Empire so please take care of me". Not only would he be scolded _if_ he made it out of the country without being captured, but they wouldn't have found out that they had Princess Amaya.

A smile crept onto his lips when his mind directed to his father the night he was told. Jiraiya had prostrated himself onto the ground, knowing objects were going to start flying, and told the Emperor about his sister while Naruto plastered himself against the wall. Minato had been oddly quiet for about a minute before he let out a shriek of rage and jumped up from his thrown. He and his mother had to run up to him and hold him back from leaving the throne room while brave guards peeked in to see what the scream was, only to be instructed to let no one in or out by his mother.

Minato had been spewing colorful words and sentences from his lips that made the others in the room to blush or scowl. He wanted to take an army and infiltrate the Fire Nation and take back his sister, especially after he heard that she was being tortured. Kushina, however, started to reason with him about how if they do that there would be unnecessary deaths and Amaya wouldn't be happy at that. She told him that they could send strong spies and have them infiltrate the Fire Nation to rescue her when security is lax since the Lightning Empire didn't want war even if it was to rescue their beloved Princess, they would gladly go to it for her, but they didn't want it.

And still after two years security hasn't become lax. According to the spies they're all still on their toes after Jiraiya's break-in and will take a while longer before they can successfully perform the rescue mission. Minato had once again started to blather on about going himself but Kushina had once again told him that he was needed here and that his sister would be rescued. Minato, however, did send another spy 'just in case' as he said.

Naruto couldn't blame him. He wanted to do the same. He wanted to storm the Fire Nation and take back his aunt. Kushina and Sora, however, were the voice of reason. It dawned on him that two of the most violent women in the Empire _didn't_ want violence. He would've pointed it out if he didn't know that they were right. It was ironic that the Namikaze men, who preferred to be passive most of the time, wanted to spill blood while their I-want-to-spill-blood-everyday woman didn't want to.

He shivered when he remembered his return two years ago. Sora had _not_ been happy with him. He had never run so fast in his life. After all, who wouldn't run away from your blade-loving fiancée who was swinging her sharpened sword from left to right as she charged towards you? He groaned. Every time he remembered that incident his body would be overcome with phantom pains.

Jiraiya had also been true to his word when he said he'd train his ass off. Naruto shivered at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Naruto collapsed onto the ground, heavily panting. He was shirtless, his chest covered in burns and cuts. The training grounds around him were covered in craters and pieces of wood from destroyed trees._

"_Not yet. Can't you get it right, brat?" Jiraiya scolded from his place below one of the only standing trees, cool from the shad while his student was stuck in the sweltering heat._

"_It's not…that simple." The blond panted, struggling to sit up._

_The white haired man looked up from his writing of probably something for his perverted book series. "All you have to do is mold your Rasengan with the abilities from Kyuubi. Molding lightning with fire shouldn't be that hard. Even Firebenders can use a little lightning."_

"_Then you try it!" Naruto snapped._

"_I would if I could, but you forget…I can't use fire!" Jiraiya laughed. "Get this done soon, brat, so we can try to mold your fire with the Chidori and the sooner I can get something to eat."_

"_What about me?"_

"_No food until you succeed." Jiraiya chirped._

_The boy groaned. He hadn't had breakfast and it was already around two. "Damn you, Ero-sensei."_

"_Don't call me that, brat!"_

"_I still don't see why I have to do this. I-"_

"_Face it, brat, you're going to need it someday. The abilities Kyuubi gave you are strong and you must use them to your advantage. I don't care if you prefer Lightningbending and will use it most of the time but you at least have to learn about how to control and combine your abilities."_

"_**He's right, kit."**__ Kyuubi spoke up, having been silent the whole day as a sign of encouragement._

"_Now get up and try again."_

_Naruto groaned as he got to his feet, wobbling on his stinging legs that begged him to sit down and give them a rest. He flicked his wrist and the Rasengan formed in his hand, spinning wildly with deadly lightning._

"_That's it, now add the fire. Try to have it flow along with the lightning. It should-"_

_BANG!_

_Naruto flew back to the ground as the Rasengan exploded once again when he added the fire. He moaned in pain as another burn was located on his forearm._

_Jiraiya sighed. "-make fireworks I guess. Try again!"_

"_But Ero-sennin, we've been doing this for hours and there's only one outcome: it blows up! I get hurt every time!"_

_The white haired man sighed again. "Tell you what I'll treat you to ramen when you get it right."_

_Naruto's head snapped up from the ground. "Ramen?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How much?"_

"_As much as you can eat and as long as I don't go broke."_

_Naruto was onto his feet in a second, a Rasengan already forming in his right palm. He stared at it before closing his eyes._

"_What are you doing, brat?"_

"_Shush!"_

_Jiraiya huffed and started to grumble about 'brats these days' and 'no respect for their elders' under his breath._

_Naruto slowed his breath and focused on the feel of the lightning. The way it spun, its flow, its feeling, its rhythm, he memorized it all. Slowly, he started to let fire flow into it._

_Jiraiya sat there, staring intently as Naruto's blue lightning started to turn red. Not like the normal red and yellow lightning (red because of the Kyuubi's influence, he suspected) he used normally, but a fiery red. The Rasengan grew to about double its normal size with flames and lightning shooting out from the ball of power from time to time._

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. Upon seeing his achievement, he jumped up. "Yeah! I did it, Ero-sennin, I did it!"_

_Jiraiya grinned at Naruto before shaking his head. If he had known that using ramen would get the boy to succeed he'd have done it hours earlier._

"_Well, now let's try the Chidori."_

_Naruto's smile fell into a frown as the modified Rasengan fell from his hand. Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror as it connected with the ground. For moments, nothing happened before a large explosion rattled the castle._

"_BRAT!"_

_Flashback end_

Naruto grinned. After that he had quickly gotten the Chidori mixed with fire down, after a scolding from Jiraiya that he didn't listen to of course, and was taken out to ramen. For the scolding and torture Jiraiya put him through he sucked dry the man's wallet.

Good times.

"Naru!" a young voice called out.

Naruto turned around and smiled gently when he saw a two year old redhead rushing towards him at top speed. The little girl tacked his legs and he knelt down, enveloping her small body in a hug. When he pulled back he ruffled her long hair and she giggled.

"How are you Nana?"

Nana smiled brightly. "Good!" she chirped.

"Oh, my Prince!" Nana's nanny exclaimed as she rounded the corner. "I'm sorry, she-"

"Is a little spitfire, isn't she?" he chuckled, finishing her sentence for her. "Don't worry, she does this to everyone. Even big brother, right?" he beamed down at her causing her to giggle and nod.

Two year old Nana was already a sight to see. Her hair was a bloody red which matched her mother's and her eyes were a chocolate brown, the same color as Amaya. Every time Naruto looked into those eyes he would be filled with sadness, and he knew the same was with his parents. Minato had once said that if you change the red hair to blond then you'd have Amaya at the age of two.

Naruto still remembered the shock he felt when he returned home two years ago. After the little fiasco with the news of Amaya, Kushina and Minato broke the news to their son. Naruto, of course, was shocked and found it a little humorous. After all, he was using a 'sister' while he was in the Fire Nation. He had a good laugh with Jiraiya after the initial shock.

Naruto wasn't ashamed to say that he dotted on his little sister. Most boys would be disheartened at the fact that dolls were now going to be a daily routine but Naruto didn't care. All he wanted was to see a smile on her face and make sure what happened to Amaya never happened to her.

"So, what can big brother do for you today?"

"Naru's going to see papa, right?" Naruto nodded while silently praising her better vowel usage. She still couldn't say 'Naruto' for god knows what reason, but her speech was getting better. "Can Nana go with Naru?"

"Of course!" he said happily, standing up and taking the happy girl's hand. He looked over at the nanny. "Thank you for the day's work, miss."

The young woman blushed and nodded. "I-it was my pleasure." She then turned around, dashing away to hide her embarrassment and blush.

"Naru."

"Yes?"

"Why did one of the guards call Nana Amaya? Nana is Nana, I'm no Amaya."

He stopped walking for a moment before speeding up slightly. "Amaya is our aunt, Nana. She looks just like you besides her hair color." He answered honestly. He would _never_ lie to his little sister.

"Aunt?" she said with a smile. "Why hasn't Nana met her Aunt?"

Naruto looked down at her sadly. "Aunt Amaya is being held prisoner, Nana."

"Priznr?"

"Prisoner, Nana."

"That's what Nana said. Prisnr." She puffed up her pink cheeks. "Why?"

"It's hard to explain. She's being held prisoner because she's from the Lightning Empire. They don't know who she truly_ is_ but being from here is enough for them to keep her locked away."

Nana tilted her head to the side. "Nana doesn't understand, Naru. Tell Nana again."

The blond prince chuckled. "You'll understand when you're older."

The two year old huffed childishly. "No one ever tells Nana anything." She pouted.

Naruto's lips spread into a smile as he swooped down and picked the happily shrieking girl up and placed her on his shoulders. She giggled for a few more minutes before tapping the top of his head.

"To the ball, Naru!"

"Am I a horse?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, we'll go to the ball after we meet with mom and dad."

"Yay!"

Naruto chuckled once again. Nana had always wanted to go to the get-togethers of the Nobles in the ball room. Even if half of them weren't dances and only social and political talks Nana had wanted to participate since she was one year old. Naruto would never understand this as he hated going to those places and listening to those old coots go on and on about something he'd heard before only from a different perspective. And all those woman. He shivered. Whenever it was a ball of sorts nearly every woman would want to dance with him. And, to keep them happy, he had to dance with them all! Every…bloody…woman…it could add up to hundreds a night! She was lucky that she wasn't old enough for boys to be interested in her yet…not that he'd let any boy near her for that matter.

Naruto dreaded the day when she was older. She'd surely be a beauty like every woman born in the royal line. He'd be beating the men off with a stick every hour. He growled at the thought of men looking at his little sister like that. No way in hell was that _ever_ happening while he was alive.

"Why do you sound like an angry pony, Naru?"

"Just thinking about the future." He muttered unhappily, already planning horrible things to those that even _looked_ at her.

It was known throughout the Empire that male Namikazes were_ always_ protective of their siblings on sometimes an obsessive level. Despite this, men from all over always flock to the girls and suffer horrible pain and tragedy only to try again and suffer again.

Naruto hoisted his sister off his shoulders when they reached large double doors and gently placed her onto the marble ground beside him. She reached up and clutched his hand with her tiny one. The guards stationed on both sides of the doors nodded to them and pushed the doors open and the two stepped inside.

The walls were outlined with stained glass windows that told the stories of the Bijuu and dragons. Towards the back were open balconies to oversee the Empire. The dome-like ceiling was held up with tall pillars. Near the center of the ceiling was a large glass circle that showed the blue sky and stars at night. Near the very back of the room were four thrones.

"Dad, mom, are you two here?" Naruto called out.

"Ah, you're here." The Emperor's voice rang out as he and his Queen walked back into the room from one of the balconies. "And little Nana is with you I see."

"Mama, papa!" Nana squealed happily as she bounced towards her mother who gladly picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't expect to see her here." Minato admitted, smiling at his wife and daughter.

"I ran into her in the halls. She ran away from her nanny again." Naruto said, amused.

Minato snorted. "Just like you when you were younger, only we couldn't find nor catch you."

Naruto blushed a little before regaining composure. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Minato's smiling face became serious as well. "We have lost contact with our spies in the Fire Nation Capital."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and gestured for him to continue.

"Jiraiya has gone to take a look, but I doubt he'll find anything without raising suspicion." He sighed, ribbing the back of his neck. "Your mother and I have talked and we've agreed to do the one thing we've been trying to avoid."

Naruto shut his eyes. "War."

Minato nodded sadly. "Kidnapping my sister, a Princess of the Lightning Empire, is _inexcusable_. I tried to go at this the way where no one gets hurt but now there is no other way to go at this."

"…when?"

"We're going to do this discreetly. We're going to gather allies outside of the Empire until you're sixteen."

"And the troops?"

"We're not going to send out many. We're going to look for a weakness of theirs and seize it, rescue my sister, and fall back. I don't want many deaths on my head so I'm going to send you along."

"Me?"

"Yes. Like it or not you must be adept to war for when you're the Emperor. I'm getting old, Naruto, my power diminishing. I'm no longer in my prime."

"Dad, you're fifty. You can still fight." Naruto said. Minato didn't look his age nor did Kushina. They looked like they were still in their thirties, a blessing not many are bestowed with. Minato and Kushina had Naruto later in life as they had trouble having a child. It shocked him when they said they were having another child.

"Yes, but I'm not young anymore. One day you'll run the Empire and I want you ready for it."

Naruto nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Some of the alliances require…certain circumstances that you'll have to fulfill."

"Marriage." Naruto said with Minato nodding.

Naruto always knew that it would happen, the day where he'd have to marry a girl for politics. His father had done so before but, unfortunately, they weren't alive anymore. Anko and Kurenai were wonderful mother figures, but, unfortunately, they didn't live long past his seventh birthday due to a plague that pillaged the Empire at the time.

_Flashback_

"_There's the birthday brat!" Anko called out, lifting Naruto into a bear hug. "Happy birthday, kid."_

"_I'm not a kid!" Naruto growled as he pried himself from the woman's arms and pouted._

_Anko was a beautiful woman with violet hair pulled up into a somewhat spiky ponytail. Her eyes were a light brown and pupil-less causing you to stop and stare into them every time. She was of the Mitarashi Clan who were shaky on loyalty at best. To keep them loyal, Minato was pushed into a marriage with the woman._

"_Of course you're not." she mocked causing Naruto to scowl._

"_Stop picking on him, Anko." Kurenai said, kneeling down and giving him a gentle hug. "Now, how old are you?"_

"_Seven!" he declared proudly._

_She beamed at him. "Seven! What a big boy!"_

_Kurenai was from the Yuuhi Nobles. They were all exotic looking with red eyes and black hair and were arrogant. Kurenai was the exception. Her father pushed her into a marriage with Minato to ensure their place as Nobles for a long time to come. It was no surprise on how Minato did marry her as losing the Yuuhi Clan would be a thorn in the Empire's side for a long time to come._

"_Don't treat a brat like an adult, Kurenai. He's still a __**baby**__." Anko grinned._

"_Anko!" Kurenai snapped at the girl who shrugged._

_Naruto's pout greatened and he slouched. "Mama says I'm a big boy."_

"_All mothers say that, brat." Anko teased only to get slapped in the head by the red eyed beauty._

"_Don't listen to her, Naruto. Anko is just an idiot-"_

"_HEY!"_

"_-Who can't go a day without stepping on someone's pride."_

"_Well, it's fun!" Anko grumbled, turning to Naruto. "And you're still a kid."_

_Naruto stuck his tongue out at her causing her to pull out a knife._

"_If you don't put that organ away I'll cut it off." She grinned._

_Naruto gulped and dashed behind Kurenai, peeking out from behind her legs. Kurenai glared at Anko and snatched the knife away from the girl before placing her hands on her hips. "No knives."_

"_Awe, but Kurenai! Why do you always take away my toys?" the violet haired girl wined like a child._

"_And you call Naruto a kid."_

_Anko pouted. "You're so mean, Kurenai."_

"_No, that's you." She smiled and spun around to face Naruto. "Where are Minato and Kushina?"_

_Naruto looked down. "They're busy. They said when they're done they can celebrate with me but I don't know when they'll be done."_

_The two frowned. They knew that being the Emperor and Queen was hard but still._

"_Well, brat, how about some cake?" Anko asked, gesturing to the large four layered cake._

"_And presents?" Kurenai said, smiling gently._

_Naruto's face lit up. "Yeah!"_

_Flashback end_

A sad smile formed onto his face. That was the last time he saw them healthy before they caught the plague. It was ironic that two months after they died the plague vanished…only two months and they could've lived.

They were like mothers to him. Whenever Minato and Kushina were busy they'd be there to take care of him.

"Who am I marrying?"

"I've gotten into contact with the Northern Water Tribe and the Tribal Chief agreed for an alliance on the condition you marry his daughter, Princess Yue."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen, she's two months younger than you. You're going to meet her as soon as possible and will stay for a few days to get to know your bride. When she turns sixteen you shall return to the Northern Water Tribe to bring her here as she's of marrying age then."

"I understand." Naruto spoke. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately. They are expecting you."

"Is Naru going somewhere, mama?" Nana asked.

Kushina smiled. "He is."

She frowned. "But Nana will miss him."

"Don't worry, he won't be gone long."

"Naru won't?"

Naruto looked over and smiled at his little sister. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

Twelve year old Azula marched through the castle with a frown on her face. Her brother had just been banished. She didn't understand why she wasn't as happy as she thought she'd be. Yes, she was happy that he was banished and had watched with sadistic glee as he was burned but she couldn't help but miss him a little.

His absence reminded her of Naruto. His absence affected them all. She didn't blame him for keeping his secret. He was a Prince of a different country but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt that he had kept a secret from her. Not long after her mother vanished and her father became the Fire Lord.

Speaking of her father, when he found out about Naruto's identity first he let slight shock slip onto his face before he gained lust…a lust for power. She had told him she really liked him, _really_ liked him. She didn't expect her father to be supportive with her love but it was quite the opposite. He _encouraged_ it.

"Become stronger and drag him back here, Azula. Convince him to combine the Nations and become a world power. If not, drag him back in chains until he sees it your way." He had said with a sadistic and contemplating smirk on his face.

And that's just what she did. She trained to become stronger, her fire turning into a pure electric blue color and now she was working on what little lightning that was available to a Firebender. The Namikazes were strong so to drag him back she needed to be stronger still. She knew her father just wanted the Lightning Empire under his palm but as long as she got Naruto she didn't care.

She remembered Ty Lee. After Naruto had left she confessed she was in love with him. At first Azula was furious and was prepared to denounce their friendship until Mai reasoned with her. Naruto was a Prince and Princes usually marry more than one woman for political reasons. Azula finally gave in but made it clear that she would be the dominant woman. The two always had competitions, somehow changing everything into a game in which the winner is a better this or that for Naruto. Mai and Zuko had said it was getting to ridiculous proportions.

She thought back to the night before he left. If only she had kissed him then. She had let it go that night because she planned on kissing him another time but she never got the chance. The next day he had vanished. She promised herself that she would get that kiss the moment she saw him next, be him on the enemy side or not.

It also bugged both her and Ozai that the Iron Maiden was smiling more often. It probably had something to do with the fact that someone had broken in and thus the reason for greater security. This security was the only reason why they caught the spies. Unfortunately, the guards had killed two and one committed suicide to keep from speaking before they were interrogated. The guards were punished accordingly.

But why was the Iron Maiden so important to the Lightning Empire? She couldn't have been royalty because they would've already stormed the place trying to get her back. She could've been of noble blood and thus the reason for the discreetness.

She stopped when her mind went back to the Empire. Naruto probably had a fiancée. After all, who wouldn't have already approached him? He was handsome, kind, powerful, a Prince…all that woman look for in a man. She felt fire form in the palms of her hands. If he did she'd burn that woman to a crisp!

She let the fire burn away and she turned around, heading for the training grounds. To get Naruto back and to impress him enough for him to notice her in that way she had to get stronger. Much, _much_ stronger.

* * *

"Welcome, Prince Naruto Namikaze." Tribal Chief Arnook greeted with a smile as Naruto walked off the ship he'd been traveling on for a week.

Naruto nodded towards him. "Tribal Chief Arnook I presume?"

"Please, Arnook will be fine. I am, after all, your future father-in-law."

Naruto smiled. "Of course."

"This way." Arnook said as he led Naruto down the iced streets. "I am…sorry you've been forced into this but this was an opportunity I couldn't miss. Being contacted by the Empire about an alliance, well, I had to make it last."

"Don't be, I completely understand. You've done what you had to and I will not fault you for it. Rulers must make sacrifices and hard choices more times than not."

"That is completely true. Wise words from someone so young." Arnook said.

"War does not spare the young, Arnook."

"Unfortunately." The Tribal Chief said quietly. "Anyway, I'm still glad you came. I was running out of good candidates to wed my daughter to. I was afraid I'd have to engage her to Hahn."

"Hahn?"

"He's a young worrier of ours, a strong one. He's one year older than you I believe."

Naruto raised a golden eyebrow. "So why were you afraid?"

"I'm afraid of what would become of the Northern Tribe. Hahn is arrogant, egoistical, and self-centered all because he can swing a dagger around like an adult. I was afraid for my daughter's future as well. He courts her knowing full well her feelings for him. But if you didn't accept he'd have been the only choice I had left."

Naruto frowned. Someone like that on the throne wouldn't end well no matter what Nation. "I understand that Yue is your only child."

"Yes, she is."

"Then who will run the Tribe when you retire?"

Arnook laughed as they climbed up the steps to the ice palace. "My wife is miraculously with child. She's a wonderful woman, she is. It's the only reason we can do this arrangement. That child shall inherit the Tribe and hopefully there'll be more competent people his or her age to help them run the Tribe."

Naruto smiled. "I have a little sister."

Arnook peeked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

"She's a little spitfire. We don't know if she's a Lightningbender yet but we're guessing. We've found her room burnt many times. Not to mention she's a handful!" he laughed. "Just today she ran away from her nanny again. It seems like she only listens to me and our parents, though the obedience doesn't last long."

Arnook chuckled. "How old is she?"

"Two and already a heartbreaker. I'm dreading the day when I'll have to pick up sticks on the side of the road as a weapon against those _animals_." He scowled causing Arnook's laugh to increase.

The Tribal Leader suddenly stopped. "Ah, we're here."

Naruto looked up and didn't hide the surprise from melting onto his face. The whole thing was made from ice. It was beautiful and sparkled in what little light there was. He let a smile creep onto his face.

"Nice place if you don't like the Sun." he playfully teased.

Arnook shook his head in amusement. "We don't get enough of it I say…are you ready to meet my daughter?"

"Anytime is as good of the next."

"Follow me. You must be tired after your long journey."

"Yes, sleeping on a boat isn't what one would call comfortable."

As Naruto followed the Tribal Chief, he took in the surroundings. Even if it was beautiful he just couldn't imagine living in ice your whole life. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his body. He wasn't used to such climates. The Lightning Empire was a warm area, rarely snowing besides near the Mountains of Nagato where snowfall is more often. He didn't understand how these people didn't freeze to death.

"Chief Arnook, sir!" a mildly handsome young man greeted as he approached the one he addressed. He held himself high and with pride. Naruto guessed he was the same age as him, if not a year older.

"Ah, hello Hahn. I hope you're well."

_So that's Hahn._

"**What an ugly boy."**

Naruto didn't even wink. _"Some girls think the opposite."_

"**Damn, you didn't jump. Take away my fun why don't you?"**

"_I'm getting used to it."_

"**Don't get used to it!"**

"_If you pop up randomly every time of course I'm going to get used to it, fuzzball."_

Kyuubi huffed. **"What else am I going to do? Send you a card saying I'm going to speak to you at this time on this day? Of course not! I'll talk to you when I want and where I want without any regard to what you're doing. I, as a Great Spirit, am more important than a lowly flesh bag of a mortal."**

"_Mh-hm."_

"**Kit…kit are you listening to me?"**

"_Mh-hm."_

"**I just slaughtered an entire village."**

"_Mh-hm."_

"**I murdered your sister in cold blood."**

"_WHAT!"_

"**Finally, you answer! Why weren't you listening?"**

"_Well, I stopped listening around sending me a card because I wasn't in the mood to listen to you blather. Now, if you haven't noticed, I'm __**BUSY**__!"_

"**Touchy."** Kyuubi grumbled, going silent.

"What can I do for you?" Arnook asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where Princess Yue is. I want to speak to her about the future." Hahn asked.

Naruto saw the Tribal Leader's lips twitch up and inwardly chuckled. He loved putting people like this down and in their place. He didn't mean it in a conceited 'I'm better then you' way but in an 'it's funny' way.

"Ah, yes. I was going to talk to her about marriage arrangements as well."

Hahn's eyes widened before a prideful smirk found its way onto his lips and he eyed Naruto like he was dirt and lost in a game. "Sir, I would be honored to be engaged to your daughter. I will-"

"Who said it was you?" Arnook raised an amused yet hard eyebrow at the fifteen year old who's eyes widened and stayed so this time.

"I'm…sorry?"

"I haven't told the Tribe yet but I've already decided on Yue's husband and have discussed it with her."

"But, sir…if not me then who?"

Arnook smiled. "Hahn, meet Naruto Namikaze, Crown Prince of the Lightning Empire and the one to wed my daughter."

"_This_ boy is going to marry Yue?" he hissed, forgetting whose presence he was in due to jealousy. "But sir, I'm the best for the throne. I-"

"You are arrogant!" Arnook snapped causing Hahn to jump. "Yue shall leave with Naruto on her sixteenth birthday and my unborn child shall inherit the Tribe. You, Hahn, will not. Come, Naruto, it's time for you to meet Yue."

As they passed the seething Hahn, Naruto did something he just couldn't help. He smirked. And not just any smirk, it was the smirk that Hahn had given him not a minuet ago. It was an 'I'm better than you, I win' smirk just to smite him. And, as expected, the older boy directed all his hate into a single glare as the two disappeared down another hall.

"I'm sorry for the boy's insolence. It shall be taken care of."

"No, it's fine." Naruto chuckled. "It was actually quite entertaining. The faces he made were enough for me."

"Still I apologize for the boy's behavior."

"It's quite alright."

They took a turn and started to walk away from the Palace and into a cavern. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful oasis in the center of a large opening. In the middle, kneeling down and looking into a small shimmering pond, was a beautiful white haired girl who looked up. When she saw them she blushed shyly and looked back down.

"**Wow…I'm jealous kit." **teased the Bijuu King.

"_Shut up, Kyuubi."_

"I hope you two get along." Arnook said, turning around.

"You're leaving?"

"You cannot bond well with me staring over your shoulders can you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm a growing teenage boy in puberty alone with a white haired beauty. It's like you're _asking_ me to do something."

"**Is he **_**asking**_** you to f-?"**

"_Finish that sentence and I don't care where you are I'll slice your tongue off so you can never spew such shit again."_

Back on his mountain, Kyuubi shivered.

Arnook chuckled. "You won't do anything."

"Oh?"

"You're not that kind of boy."

"Very observant, Arnook." The blond said as he watched the man leave.

He turned and started heading for one of the two bridges connecting the land he was standing on to the small island in the middle. As he neared the girl started to shift more, nervously eyeing him as he came closer. It didn't take long for him to arrive at her side.

He knelt down next to her, looking into the clear pond to see to koi fish swimming around. "They're pretty."

"Yeah…"

"I'm Naruto."

"Yue."

He frowned at her and reached out, gently taking her chin and turning her to face him. He smiled gently at her. "It's very nice to meet you, Princess Yue."

She blushed and looked away before regaining herself and turning back to face him. "Yes, nice to meet you as well."

"This is a very brave thing you're doing."

She nodded. "It is for my people. I'll do a_nything_ for my people. Besides, you're better than Hahn any day."

Naruto chuckled. "I had a run-in with him on the way here. He's an ass alright."

She giggled. "So…are you being forced into this?"

"Not really forced as much as I know that this is my duty. Why? Are you being forced?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm doing my duty. It seems that someone else understands."

"For a Prince or Princess, duty to their people is the most important. We would lay down our lives so that they could live. Unfortunately, not everyone sees that and some kingdoms have lost that. The Fire Nation for example."

Yue frowned at that. "Yes. The whole reason we're having this arrangement."

He turned to her. "I don't want this just to be because of duty. I actually want to get to know you. We Namikazes don't ignore the women in our lives. If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, you won't be on the sidelines."

She blushed. "I'd like that, Naruto."

"And here," he reached into his coat. "I understand that this is somewhat a tradition for your people but here." He pulled out a necklace. "For you."

"A…betrothal necklace?" she whispered quietly, taking it. It was beautiful. It was circular in shape and had the Water Tribe symbol on one side and the other was the lightning infested swirling symbol of the Lightning Empire. She blushed and started to put it on.

"Allow me." Naruto stopped her, taking the choker from her and fastening it around her neck. "I hope you like it."

She touched it and smiled. "I do. Thank you."

Naruto smiled.

In the shadows Arnook smiled a happy smile that threatened to split his face in two.

* * *

**Rage:** So…much…typing…anyway, hope you liked it. And it's…3:25am…wow, I missed a lot of sleep. School's going to be hell. Review and no flames!


	6. Chapter 6

1…1…100+ reviews? (dies and cannot come back) I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE SIMPLY WONDERFUL!

Sorry for the late update. I was planning on updating it earlier but things came up and it got delayed. Please forgive me.

So, in the last chapter Naruto was talking to Arnook about his sister and said "Just today she ran away from her nanny again." That's an oops because he's been traveling for a month and I meant to say "The day I left she ran away from her nanny again." Sorry about that.

As for the animal that taught the people Lightningbending I was thinking Thunderbirds with a little tweaks here and there. As for their Chinese Martial Art that they're related to I can't find one. I know that there are HUNDREDS of those martial arts but there are just too many to pick from! Don't sue me! Just use your imagination, that's what we humans are good at! It's how the light bulb and toilet were made!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender and some of its original dialogue.

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something: _"Lightning"_

Thoughts: _Lightning_

Powerful spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

"You're getting slow with old age, bitch!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"You heard me _grandma_!"

Minato and Naruto shook their heads as they watched Sora and Kushina swordfight. The two always turned regular practice into a battled of Amazons! Sora had been Kushina's student for years and not a day goes by when they aren't at neck and neck. The problem might be that their personalities are almost exactly the same.

"So, you're heading off to get Princess Yue tomorrow, correct?" the Emperor inquired, turning away from the fight the guards were staying _far_ away from.

"Yes."

Naruto had turned sixteen two months ago and started to feel his responsibilities pile onto his shoulders. Besides practice and lessons, Minato had started to bring his son in on meetings and talks with the Generals on how they were to go about on rescuing Amaya. The Emperor was gaining age and their spars proved it. The man was slowing down.

Today was Princess Yue's sixteenth birthday and he was to leave today to bring her back to the Empire. He remembered when they first met. He admitted, at first they were incredibly shy around the other, each trying to figure out how to do this unique relationship without problems. After a while something _more_ grew between them.

A blush crawled onto his face at the thought of seeing her again.

"I've heard the Avatar is heading that way as well."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, turning to his father after ridding himself of his blush. "The Avatar? He's probably heading there to find a Waterbending teacher. Who does he think he is disappearing for one hundred years then walking back and saying 'Hey! I need a teacher, give me one' Oh, the nerve!"

Minato chuckled. "Calm yourself, Naruto. He's supposed to restore the balance."

"If he was doing his job one hundred years ago then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"True, but don't let personal reasons blind your judgment."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "You're one to talk. When we told you about Aunt Amaya you were ready to go into a rage-induced massacre in your Empire and slaughter your way to the Fire Nation." He crossed his arms. "And you tell _me_ not to let personal reasons blind your judgment."

A blush crept onto Minato's face. He looked away in an attempt to compose himself. Naruto's grin widened, knowing he won their little argument and chuckled causing his father to turn and glare fatherly rage at him.

"MINATO!"

"NARUTO!"

The two Namikazes turned only two sweatdrop at the scene before them. Both girls had their sword at each other's throat and a lock of the other's hair in their free hand. And, judging from the slight pain in their enraged faces, they were pulling hard. They each had a foot implanted in the other's stomach, trying their best to push their way through.

"…yes?" the asked timidly, ready to dash away if need be.

"GET HER OFF ME!"

The two looked at each other before running to their girl and prying them free. However, despite the women's words, they didn't seem to want to be the one to lose and didn't easily let go of the other. Naruto held Sora firm as she kicked, shouting about murdering his mother while Kushina retaliated with her own colorful curses directed at the younger woman.

"Come on, Sora." Naruto said as he started to drag the girl away.

"NO! Take me back there so I can finish her!"

"You can't kill my mother, Sora."

"I sure as hell can TRY!" she screamed, struggling greatly in his iron grip. "Let me go!"

"I thought you _wanted_ me to get you away from her."

"I DID, I wanted you to pull me away from her so I could SLAUGHTER HER!"

He shook his head, giving up as he pulled her around the corner. He finally let go of him only to find a blade at his neck and purple eyes glaring at him. "Why'd you stop the fight?" she hissed. "I was just about to end that bitch for good."

He held up his hands in surrender. "For your information you made it sound like you wanted the fight to end. Plus, I couldn't have you killing Kushina. She's my mother!"

Her glare intensified for a moment before she sighed and lowered her sword to sheath on her back. Sora had grown over her sixteen years of life. She had the body of a goddess, one that many women would kill an army for if they could have at least half of it. Her hair flowed down her back and stopped at the junction where her legs meet the rest of her body. She usually kept it up but when it was down it flowed around her like a Spirit's aura.

"I'll let her live today but the next time we fight will be her last." She said proudly, holding herself high as her fiancé sighed and shook his head.

"Look Sora, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Remember Princess Yue?"

"Ah! She's that Water Tribe Princess that you're engaged to right? If I recall correctly you left for _over two months_ without telling me anything." She chided, narrowing her eyes at the sweating boy. He didn't exactly want to run away from his sword-wielding fiancée any time soon.

He gulped, eyeing her sword wearily as her fingers itched towards it. "A-and again, I'm sorry about that. That's why I'm telling you in advance this time. I'm leaving today to bring her back to the Empire…please stop reaching for the pointy object on you back." he pleaded.

Her fingers stopped an inch away from the hilt of her sword before relaxing and lowering her hand back to her side. Naruto sighed in relief when she did that. "At least you told me this time. I still haven't forgiven you for that yet _nor_ did you tell me when you headed to the Fire Nation for nearly a _month_!" she hissed.

Naruto started backing away. "Sora my love, I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't have liked me going. You'd have been sad but if I didn't tell you you'd have directed anger besides worry and loneliness. I was thinking about _you_."

"You think I'd be_ lonely_ without you? You think I'd_ worry_ about you? Why would I worry about you? If I ever did that I'd have a heart attack during every completely _reckless_ thing you do! Did I mention you do reckless things on a _daily basis_?"

He failed to notice that she didn't comment about the first sentence as he started to back up more quickly. She was reaching for her sword again.

"M-my love, please stop reaching for the sharp object that you use to inflict pain on others…on _me_." he squeaked. "I-I really was thinking about you. I just didn't have time to inform you then because we had to leave right away."

She ignored him and pulled out her blade. "I think I'll be going with you."

"Going with me!"

"Yes, to…_make sure_ nothing…_happens_."

He gulped. "Y-you don't have to." He cringed when a bloodthirsty look found its way into her eye.

"Oh, I _want_ to." She said before raising her sword up high.

Naruto didn't wait long to dash away with her hot on his heels, sword flying in all directions.

* * *

"Tonight," Arnook addressed the crowd as he stood up and spread his arms. "We celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe."

He looked towards the bashful brother and sister who shyly smiled.

"And they have brought someone with them, someone very special, someone who was believed to have disappeared from the world until now: the Avatar!" he pointed to his side where the arrowed boy shyly raised his hand and waved as his two friends clapped.

The crowd started to cheer, astonished that the Avatar was in their presence, in their city! Their faces were blessed with smiles as they whistled and screamed. The Avatar blushed and looked anything but comfortable, moving his eyes to look towards his two friends for comfort.

"We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday." He said happily, moving to the side so his white haired daughter could walk up behind him with her two escorts.

She had a smile on her face. It was once laced in joy yet had a sad edge to it. She was happy that this day had come but clearly sad about another reason as her blue eyes as she examine the people before her with a kind look.

"Princess Yue is now of marrying age." Arnook continued.

Sokka peeked around his sister and his eyes widened when he saw the beautiful princess. His mouth dropped open and his sister narrowed her eyes at him, slapping his shoulder causing him to look at her sheepishly before staring at the girl once again.

"Thank you, father." Yue addressed formally. "May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"In a few days Prince Naruto Namikaze, heir to the Lightning Empire, will come to take my daughter's hand in marriage. And, when he does, let's welcome him in open arms!" he shouted out, causing cheers to erupt into the stadium once again.

Princess Yue smiled at the thought of seeing Naruto again. It pained her to leave her people but not only as it her duty it was her…calling in a way. She needed to be with him and these past two years were a struggle from leaving early and staying for her people. She was glad yet sad that the time had finally come.

"The Prince of the Lightning Empire!" Katara gasped while Sokka's face fell. "No way!"

"Is the Lightning Empire still not in contact with us?" Aang questioned.

"Not at all! In fact, since the Fire Nation tried to invade them they've been even more discrete and locked in."

"The Fire Nation attacked them!" Aang shouted in a whisper.

"Yes, many times and have failed in each attempt." Katara said, looking at Yue. "It's a wonder why the Lightning Prince is actually marrying her. I mean, she's beautiful but it's never happened before."

Sokka scoffed. "He's probably some spoiled, whining, weak man who hides behind his title."

"Sokka!" Katara sent him a disapproving glare. "You don't even know him!"

"I know his type!" he defended. "And they're exactly how I described. Spoiled, self-centered, whining, ugly, weak-"

"Katara's right, Sokka." Aang said quietly as the cheering started to die down. "You've never met him before so you don't know him. The monks often complimented their great leadership as they have yet to have fallen and have yet to have been swayed."

"That was a hundred years ago, Aang! People change!"

"Sokka!" his sister hissed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to protect the Princess." He immediately regretted those words.

Katara's face became smug. "Oh, I see. You've become smitten with the Princess by just her looks. I didn't know you were _that_ kind of person, Sokka."

He glared at her. "I'm not! She just seems nice so-"

"Maybe we should protect the Princess from _you_ instead."

Before more could be said, Arnook's voice rang throughout the stadium again. "And now Master Pakku and his students will perform!" he gestured towards a platform before a waterfall where an older man stood between two younger ones.

As the three began their intricate Bending Katara and Aang had large smiles on their faces as they clapped. Their eyes locked for a second before they looked away with determination shining in their eyes.

They had found their Master.

As this happened, Sokka stuffed his face with the food before him as Yue sat beside him. Seeing this, he quickly swallowed his food and leaned towards her. "Hi there, I'm Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." He said, trying to sound cool for the pretty girl.

She smiled at him and bowed her head slightly. "It's very nice to meet you."

The two looked away from each other, wondering how to continue the conversation.

"So…" Sokka drawled. "You…you're a Princess!" he proclaimed and she nodded. "You know, back in my Tribe I'm kinda like a Prince myself."

Katara, hearing this, smirked. "Prince of what?" she asked, picking up some food in front of her and plopping it into her mouth gracefully.

"A lot of things!" he shouted at her, turning away from the white haired royal and directing his irritation at her. "And do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!" he pointed to the Princess with his thumb.

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." She said dramatically, bowing with a smile on her face.

He peeked over at Yue and span around to face her again. "Well, it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking we could do an…activity together?" he said sheepishly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do an _activity_?"

Sokka turned to face forward before stuffing his face. He grabbed his throat when he started to choke and coughed, forcing it down. Katara leaned over to him with a knowing smile.

"Very smooth." She said causing him to glare at her.

* * *

Katara glared at the ground below her. How dare that man deny her the right of Bending! How dare they look down on women in general! If she had a chance she bet she could take him down with ease.

She stormed into her quarters to see Sokka glaring at the ground as if it'd melt. She raised an eyebrow. "What's got you all pissed?"

"I could ask you the same question." He snapped.

They stared at each other for a moment before sighing.

"Teaching girls Waterbending is forbidden in the North Pole."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know it's just a stupid rule! I mean, how can I protect others while traveling with Aang if I can't Bend!"

"Umm, Katara-"

"What's the difference between men and woman! In the South Pole we were treated as equals, why's it so different here! I'm useless without Bending!"

"KATARA! I can't Bend either!" he screamed.

She looked at him and blushed when she realized her mistake. "Sorry Sokka, I just needed that rant."

He waved it off. "I understand. Just next time try to not insult my lack of magic."

"Bending, Sokka."

"Whatever!"

"So, why're you mad?"

A sad look formed onto his face. "I tried asking Princess Yue out again but she refused me. She said she had to get ready for _Prince Naruto's_ arrival." He hissed out the name like it was sour milk.

She sighed and sat next to her brother. "She's betrothed, Sokka."

"Only because it's for the alliance! She's marrying him because if she doesn't the alliance wouldn't last!"

She looked at him in pity. "From the look on her face I don't think that's the only reason. I'm sorry, Sokka, I really am."

His face saddened again and he leaned against his sister's shoulder. "I just…I don't know."

She brought her hand around and started to rub his back comfortingly. "I understand. It's alright. You'll find the right girl eventually. Yue's taken, but I'm sure you'll find the one someday soon."

He let a small smile form on his face. "Yeah, sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

The two turned to see Aang standing there, looking at them curiously. He did have a hint of anger in his eyes from earlier but Katara doubted he realized it. She shook her head. "Nothing Aang. How'd it go?"

He groaned and collapsed to the ground. "Terrible." He shook his head, turning to the side. "So is the Lightning Empire really that big a deal?"

"Are they that big of a deal? Even if you've been frozen for a hundred years I'm surprised you still haven't heard of them." Sokka said, exasperated.

"I don't understand."

"Aang, the Fire Nation has tried to invade three times and have failed each time." Katara said.

"So?"

"They never even reached the wall that separates the Nations." She said, causing his eyes to go wide. "Plus, they were all taken down by a single person."

"One person!" he shouted, not believing what he heard.

"The first time they were taken down by Emperor Arashi Namikaze and the last two have been dealt with by Emperor Minato Namikaze."

"Wow!" he exclaimed, picturing monstrous men in his mind. "I wonder if the Prince is that strong."

"Like I said, he's probably just a weak wimp who hides behind his crown." Sokka said, causing Katara to glare at him. "What? He's the Prince of one of the most powerful Nations in the world. I'd be surprised if he _wasn't_."

"He does have a point." Aang admitted grudgingly.

She sighed and nodded, agreeing with the possibility. "I wonder how powerful the Avatar would be if he was blessed with Lightningbending?" she mused.

Aang shrugged. "With great power comes great responsibility. Even though I think I'd be awesome to Lightningbend I'm also glad that I don't have the ability. Four elements is enough." He said, looking at his hands. He held so much power in his fingertips and he honestly was scared of it. He'd already hurt Katara and that was only with one element…fire. He didn't want more than four.

But why wasn't the Avatar able to Bend lightning? He found himself curious about the answer. He knew he probably wasn't the only Avatar to wonder the very same thing. If the Avatar was supposedly the 'Master of All Elements' then why wasn't he or she able to Lightningbend?

"Still, wouldn't it be amazing to meet someone like the Orange Flash and the Yellow Flash?" Katara said with stars in her eyes. "I bet they're amazing people."

"Huh? What's this about flashes?" Aang asked curiously.

"You don't know that either?" Sokka sighed only to get slapped in the head by Katara.

"You see Aang, Emperor Arashi could disappear in a flash of orange lightning hence his name: the Orange Flash."

"So Emperor Minato could disappear in a flash of yellow, right?" the last Airbender said, looking quite fascinated. "That's cool!"

"Hell yeah it is! Just think what it would be like if we had them on our side of the war! The Fire Nation would run with their tail between their legs!" Sokka laughed, picturing himself standing at victory with the two Namikaze Emperors cheering him on.

"Like that would happen. They're only involved in this war because the Fire Nation keeps attacking them. They haven't made a move in a hundred years so I doubt they would now." Katara spoke, wanting to slap her brother again.

Aang blinked. "Wait, they aren't involved in the war?"

She shook her head. "They refuse to I guess. They haven't sent troops or anything out to help us and no one knows why."

"They could be like the monks." Aang suggested happily. "They refused to fight unless they were attacked first."

"I seriously doubt that Aang. People who hold that kind of power don't get it just from practice." Sokka said, shaking his head at Aang's passive nature. "Besides, I don't think they shave their heads."

"Yeah…"

Sokka shifted in the uncomfortable silence as the three stared at the floor. "So, why won't he teach you Waterbending again?"

Katara groaned and collapsed onto her sleeping bag.

Aang wrinkled his nose. "Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a_ girl_." he said through clenched teeth.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you teach her?"

Katara popped up. "Why didn't I think of that!" she said happily yet slightly miffed that it was actually Sokka who said something smart for a change. She looked at Aang. "At night you could teach me all the moves you learn from Master Pakku. That way you get to practice and I get to learn Waterbending. Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka grumbled.

She placed her hands on her hips. "But you're never happy." She said. "Come on Aang!" she said, running for the entrance of the tent with the bald boy.

Momo's ears perked up and he turned to look at Sokka and he looked at the Leamer. "What are you looking at?"

* * *

"They won't teach women?" Sora said with wide eyes.

Naruto nodded as he leaned over the boat's side to look at the vast ocean around them. "Yeah. I had to convince them that all women of the Namikaze family know how to fight. It was the only way I could convince them to teach Yue."

She frowned. "That's sexist. When I get over there I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" she hissed before joining her fiancé in looking at the sparkling water. "…Do you ever wonder what I'd be like to be able to Bend the normal elements…that's silly, you can?" she muttered to herself, remembering that he was Kyuubi's Chosen, the Crimson King.

"Easier I bet. Even with being the Crimson King it's somewhat difficult to bend an element that is not natural to you. Lightning is stubborn and likes to have a mind of its own. We can't force lightning to bend to our will like the other Benders can; we can only guide it and produce it."

She nodded. "Yeah. Say, has your father given you a Thunderbird yet?"

He raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Has he given me a Thunderbird yet, why do you ask?"

Joy spread across her face. "My father's been hinting about giving me one! I know that Thunderbirds are usually only bestowed upon powerful Benders like you and your family as Familiars but if so…" she bit her lower lip, obviously holding back a squeal. Such girlish things would go against her nature.

He chuckled. "Yes, I have one."

She narrowed her eyes and punched his shoulder. "And why didn't you ever tell me?"

He smiled at her and brought his hand up to rub where her fist connected. She never did hold back. "I got him on my sixteenth birthday, only two months ago. Besides, my father's been talking to your father about Thunderbirds so I assumed that you'd get one eventually so-"

She silenced him with a gentle kiss, her lips connecting with his. His eyes widened for a second before he closed them and returned it. The crew stopped and stared for a moment. The Captain blinked before looking at his crew and scowling.

"WHAT THE HELLS ARE YOU LOOKING AT! THIS ISN'T SOME CIRCUS SHOW! STOP STARING AT THE PRINCE AND HIS PRINCESS AND GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I KEEHAUL YOUR ASSES ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE LIGHTNING EMPIRE!"

The crew jumped and scrambled back to work with few glances back at their Prince and future Queen as they worked.

Finally, they broke their gentle kiss and stared into each other's eyes. The blond opened his mouth to speak only for her to hold a finger up to his lips and shake his head.

"I understand." She said. "I've always wanted a Thunderbird and you got one so you kept it a secret unless I ask. You never lie to me. I'm mad at you for not telling me but that doesn't mean I understand your reasons for not telling me."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and turning to look at the setting sun that died the waters the colors of lightning. "Don't hurt me and I'll talk to my father about getting you one. You're a powerful swordswoman and Lightningbender so I think he'll agree."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him before smiling and leaning into his warm body, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'd like that."

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain spiky, long white haired man sneezed causing the woman he was keeping in on to notice him. He sniffed "Hmm…by bratty apprentice is either talking about me or is having a moment with Sora." He grinned perversely. "Maybe I should've gone along to use them as _research_ in case they go to the next level. Minato and Kushina were great inspiration…so…" his self-ramble was cut off when he noticed a looming shadow being cast over him.

He turned to see all the woman in the hot spring staring at him with murderous intent, armed with weapons and Bending. Jiraiya paled.

"CURSE YOU NARUTO!" he shouted before it was accompanied by high-pitched girlish screams.

* * *

**Rage:** Well, there you go. And once again I'm sorry about not updating sooner. Things happened and well here we are! Please review and no flames please! And once again, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

And the update is here! Well, I don't really have anything to say today besides a thanks to _**Flair the demon dragon king**_ for the idea of Aki (you'll find out who he is in this chapter).

Well then, sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender and some of its original dialogue.

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something: _"Lightning"_

Thoughts: _Lightning_

Powerful spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

Naruto normally had peaceful mornings. He'd wake up to the sun hitting his eyelids or his eternal clock would sound off, even if Sora was visiting it was always a calm awakening. Today, however, was different. He had awoken in a very un-prince-like way and vowed to never let Jiraiya know lest he be tormented for the rest of his life.

He woke up on the floor, his face slamming itself down before his body.

After a groan of pain he slowly sat up, rubbing his face with a wince. He'd never fallen out of bed before, ever. He felt completely embarrassed, his pride slightly scorched. He tried to get to his feet onto to fall again.

Confused, he held himself up using his bed and quickly looked around. The room seemed to be on a large tilt with all the furniture sliding towards the wall. Luckily, the bed was held down by screws and nails but he couldn't say the same for the rest of his things. He watched with an oddly blank expression as his things crashed and flew everywhere. How he hoped that he could get some sucker to clean up the mess. He dreaded the thought of doing it himself.

Sighing, he let go of the bed and slid expertly towards the wall. The door flew open when he twisted the knob and he easily slid out to the wall and braced himself with his hands. Fallen crew members had looks of total bewilderment as they stumbled and fell from left to right. So this wasn't a normal occurrence. He was glad this hadn't happened to him his last trip to the North Pole.

He heard a shriek in the room next to him, a loud thunk, then topped by a stream of curses that would make sailors blush. For a minute he stared at the door and sure enough it opened and out slid a thoroughly pissed off Sora. She flew into his arms and he held her tight.

"Good morning to you too." He said.

She glared up at him, her eyes betraying her tiredness and her hair slightly frizzy from sleeping. She slowly padded it down. "This is anything _but_ a 'good' morning, Naruto."

He sighed, shrugging. "Well, I can't disagree with you there."

"What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am going to." He said, slowly making his way down the tilted halls, closely followed by Sora as they stepped over fallen and dazed sailors.

Climbing up the stairs proved to be somewhat a challenge. The tilted steps were slightly soggy from the morning ocean air that made it hard to climb when they were standing right side up. The two stumbled somewhat before they finally reached the top.

"DAMN ICEBERGS! I HATE THE COLD!" he heard the Captain shout.

The two turned and sweatdropped at the sight of the scarred man screaming and shaking his fists at a large iceberg that held some of the boat up from the water. His voice grew higher and higher with each shout, resembling a small child throwing a temper tantrum. The crew looked slightly embarrassed both at their mistake in navigation and their Captain who didn't seem to want to stop for a long while if the infinite amount of curses that flew through his lips were any indication.

Naruto turned to a crewmember. "What happened?"

The man looked slightly startled at being addressed before bowing politely. "I'm sorry if we've caused you any disturbances, Prince, Princess."

"I fell out of my bed." Sora said bluntly, yet she didn't glare at him. While it annoyed her that they were stuck she knew that navigation through the Poles were shaky and risky at best. They could avoid all the icebergs but it astounded her that they managed to hit the largest one she could see.

The sailor blinked at her comment. It was rather uncommon for noble and royal women to speak of such gracelessness. Then again, this was Sora who was speaking, a woman who spends most of the day sparring with the Queen who neither hides such slipups either.

"We got swept by the current into it. I apologize again." He bowed.

Naruto waved him off. "It happens." He said, walking over to the Captain, ducking to avoid a fist that flew in his direction. "Captain-"

"-AND BURN YOUR WIFE AND CHILDREN-"

He stared at him…when he starts yelling things like that to an _iceberg_ of all things you begin to realize something's wrong.

"-SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL TO BE DEVOURED BY THE KYUUBI AND-"

"CAPTAIN!" Naruto shouted causing the man took look at him.

"Oh, my Prince!" he spoke, startled. "I suppose a traditional 'good morning' would not be appropriate at the current time."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "No sir." He looked to the large block of ice. "Can you get the boat free?"

"It would take a while, maybe a day or two."

He shook his head. "I don't have that amount of time." He muttered.

"**Use fire."**

"_Good morning to you too, Kyuubi."_

"**Yeah, yeah, spare me the formalities and use fire already you stubborn kit. The sooner you do the sooner you get a hot piece of white haired vixen!"**

Naruto blushed, shaking his head and growling low in his throat. He really didn't have a choice if he wanted to get there on time. He sighed and gestured for the men to stay back.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the heat build up in his chest. Opening his now red eyes, black and crimson flames surrounded him in a furious tornado. Sora smirked slightly while the other men stood wide-eyed at the display.

Naruto moved his hands in a smooth motion, letting the fire follow his fingertips and shoot itself towards the pillar of cold. It connected with a large and powerful blast, blowing their cloths and hair back and forcing the resting snow into the air, blinding them. When the snow in the air cleared they saw the iceberg starting to fall apart, releasing the ship and letting her float once more. The crewmembers cheered.

He turned and grinned at Sora who rolled her eyes. "Showoff." She said half-heartedly.

"**You used fire! I'm so proud of you kit! So proud indeed!"**

"_Go away."_

"**NEVER!"**

"Good job there, Prince." The Captain said, smiling at his country's heir. Naruto turned and smiled gratefully at the distraction from the Great Spirit who was screaming in his head to listen to him. "Thanks to you we might just get there on time."

"It was nothing." He said dismissively, turning and heading over to where Sora was leaning over the edge, examining the world with a childish curiosity.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said somewhat quietly, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

She could only nod, her eyes examining every snowflake that fell, every glacier and formation. They sparkled like a diamond necklace, only purer and untouched by mortal hands. She loved it.

It was hard to believe that only yesterday they were just entering North Pole waters. The temperature was already cold but it hadn't been snowing nor had there been anything like this yet.

However, the scene was quickly destroyed when the snow started to turn black and gray. Blinking, she held out a hand and a black snowflake fell onto her hand.

"…Naruto." She said, warning in her voice.

He looked up and turned to the sky, his eyes narrowed as he too held out a hand and let one fall onto his hand. He growled when he recognized it at soot, ash. "Fire Nation." He growled causing Sora's eyes to widen before she hissed out something inaudible but he was sure it was by far from flattering.

"Captain!" he shouted, his voice unusually calm and hard. "When will we arrive?"

Sensing the urgency in his Prince's voice, the Captain only took a minuet to calculate. "Within the hour my Prince."

"Make it faster if you can."

"Understood." The Captain bowed before turning to yellow at his sailors.

Naruto turned to look at Sora who stared back. After a moment he sighed and arched his neck to look at the sky.

"…I don't like this."

* * *

Yue gasped and clutched her head as the full moon turned to a bloody red. Sokka's eyes were instantly on her. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I…feel faint."

"I feel it too." Aang said, sitting on the head of Oppa as he held the reigns in one hand and his head in another. He looked up at the red moon in distress. "The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Yue said, removing the hands from her head to rest them on her knees. She looked down at them as they clutched her dress.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, leaning forward.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak." She said, closing her eyes as her past flowed through her lips. "Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could…they told my mother and father I was going to die. My father _pleaded_ with the Spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the Oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry…and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

* * *

Naruto watched, his eyes narrowing as the moon turned red, casting its raging color onto the world below. The crew behind him started to panic as this happened, Sora standing calmly beside him.

"…What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know."

"_Kyuubi."_

He heard the great beast yawn in his head. **"What, kit. I was sleeping. It's **_**night**_** you know."**

"_The moon is red."_

"…**what?"** all tiredness faded from the Great Spirit's tone.

"_The moon is red. Are you not seeing this?"_

"**I'm in a cave at the moment, kit."**

"_Do you know what's going on?"_

"**My guess is that the Moon Spirit is in trouble."**

That didn't sound good. Naruto peeked over at his fiancée before turning to look at the moon again. _"Can you lead me to her once we arrive?"_

"**Of course I can. Once you arrive alert me."**

"_Will do."_

"What'd Kyuubi say?"

Naruto turned to Sora. She always did have a sixth sense for when he was speaking to the Great Spirit and he couldn't fathom how. "The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

She blinked. "Who would be stupid enough to harm a Spirit?"

"I'll give you one guess." He said.

"Ooh! If I get it right do I get a prize?" a playful yet familiar voice asked.

The two turned to see a boy around twelve sitting on the ledge with a large smile on his face, swinging his legs back and forth. His long, dark blue hair that reached the small of his back was pulled into a low ponytail, his bangs circling his childish face. His eyes were different colors; one was the deepest of black and the other the darkest of blue. His dark blue coat was sleeveless and the back split into two from the butt down. His pants were black and he had bandages wrapped around his wrists. A large sword rested on his back and a tattoo of a dragon circled around his right arm with its head located at the center of his hand. From first glance at the childish boy you'd never guess his real age was eighteen.

"Aki." Naruto smiled at his friend. "It's not that I don't enjoy your company but what are you doing here?"

He smiled, leaning back over the water on dangerous levels. "Your father sent me."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "And what's a General of the Royal Army doing here?"

Aki was the youngest yet most talented General in the Empire's Army. He became a General at the age of seventeen. Don't let his childish looks fool you. Aki was a hurricane compact into a bottle. Anger him and he will explode. Speaking of his height is also a danger zone.

The eighteen year old was a Lightningbender but wasn't a very good one. Despite this he's a demon when you put a weapon in his hand; _no one_ matches him in weapons. Despite his little control he can channel lightning into blades and make strikes more deadly but other than that he could be considered a Non-Bender.

He was nicknamed the Blue Dragon by the Empire. No one who knew who he was challenged him nor did they mention his growth problem unless they wished to die. The only ones who could tease him about his height were the Royal Family.

The blue haired boy beamed at her. "We intercepted a Fire Navy ship and found out they were going to raid the North Pole. Your father sent me as backup just in case." His smile faded as he looked at the moon. "Though I'm not sure I arrived in time."

"How'd you get here?" Naruto asked. "I don't see any ships that could've carried you."

"Oh, that's easy." Aki put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, the sound echoing off the walls.

A large sound followed after, a mix between a screech and a roar. A figure in the sky came bounding down to earth. The crewmembers who saw it shouted out as they thought it was going to ram them at the speed it was falling. However, before it could hit them large wings spread out and stopped it in the air beside Aki.

The creature was as large as a dragon. It had the body of a lioness though it was a male with large golden wings spread out from its back. Its mouth was a bird's beak, powerful and sharp, and its front feet were talons. Around its neck was a chain necklace with a Kyuubi ornament.

"A Thunderbird…" the Captain muttered, looking at it wide-eyed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ornament and turned to the General with annoyance flowing off of him. "Aki…why's _my_ Thunderbird with you?"

Aki's grin merely widened as the Thunderbird seemed to recognize its master and flew over to him. "I borrowed him."

"The definition of borrowing is asking to use something before using it. This is stealing."

"It's not stealing. The Emperor told me to use Storm so I did. I did not steal your birdie."

Naruto scowled at him slightly as Storm landed next to him and nudged his face with its beak. He turned and smiled at the Thunderbird and tapped started to pet its large head.

"How are you boy? Did you miss me?"

The creature purred at the touch of its master, nodding its head slowly at the question. Opening its electric yellow eyes it turned to face Sora who was looking at the creature in wonder. Naruto noticed this.

"This is Sora, my fiancée." He introduced. "Sora, meet Storm."

Sora let a small smile form on her face as the Thunderbird stared at her before walking over to her. She tensed slightly but stood still. The bird sniffed her before sticking out its tongue and licking her cheek as a sign of acceptance.

Aki pouted. "He didn't warm up to me that fast. He was clawing and biting at me for hours before we got him to let me ride him."

Naruto grinned. "That's my Storm!" he praised causing the Thunderbird to roar at the approval.

Aki's lower lips stuck out. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you steal my things."

The small man huffed. "I did _not_ steal your Thunderbird."

"Who says I was only talking about him?"

Aki fell silent and blushed before turning away, mumbling about how he always returned the things he took.

Naruto shook his head and turned back to the red moon. "Captain, how much longer?"

"Not long."

"Be more specific."

The Captain turned and grinned at him. "Not long at all." He said, pointing to the nearing large chunk of ice only for him to groan when he saw it surrounded by Fire Nation ships. They'd have to find a secure place to dock.

Aki looked towards the battle and grinned. "Looks like I'll have some fun while I'm here." He chuckled. "I'm getting new _toys_ today."

Naruto shivered. Aki's toys were NOT toys. "Just play your game _away_ from me alright?"

Aki nodded furiously. "Got it. Oh, I can't wait for the blood to fly!" he laughed.

The Prince shook his head, ignoring the last comment. _"Kyuubi."_

"**Yes, kit?"**

"_Time to work your magic."_

* * *

"I am…a _legend_ now." Zhou said, throwing his hands up into the air, basking in the future glory to come, with the Moon Spirit trapped in a bag. "The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the Great Zhou who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhou the Conqueror, Zhou the Moon Slayer, Zhou the _Invincible_!" he cried out, his voice becoming more and more passionate with each word.

He gasped when Momo jumped onto his head and started scratching his face and pulling on his facial hair. "Get it off!" he shouted. "Get if off!"

Just as the men reached for the Lemur it flew away and landed on the Avatar's stretched out arm before crawling to the bald boy's shoulder. Aang, Katara and Sokka readied themselves for battle, quickly tensing into fighting stances.

"Don't bother." Zhou scowled, holding up the bag and pulling his hand back, ready to burn the Spirit to death.

The Avatar's eyes widened and he quickly dropped his staff and held up his hand in surrender. "Zhou, don't!"

"It's my destiny to destroy the Moon and the Water Tribe." He said, not moving from his preparation to burn the Spirit.

"Destroying the Moon won't hurt _just_ the Water Tribe, it will hurt _everyone_. Including you. Without the moon everything would fall out of Balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash upon the world!" the Avatar spoke, his hands not moving from their place of surrender in the air.

"He is right, Zhou." Iroh spoke, standing atop one of the two bridges next to the Oasis.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor Zhou. The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the Balance. Whatever you do to that Spirit I'll unleash a new ten-fold!" he shouted, going into position. "Let her go NOW!"

Zhou's teeth ground together for a moment before he realized he couldn't win. He signed and knelt down, letting the spirit flow back into the Oasis and the moon's soft color returned.

He was angry. Why should he, the Great Zhou, be forced to defy his destiny and let the Moon Spirit live? It was supposed to be destroyed by him. How dare they mock him! His fury started to show on his face as he stood before he unleashed fire from its hands, the flames heading straight towards the Moon Spirit.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight as the flames rushed towards the Spirit. In that second there was a loud thunder crack and a flash of red zoomed by them, causing their hair and clothes to blast forward in the aftershock.

Zhou couldn't express his surprise when a hand flew out of the flames and grabbed his face. He didn't have time to. He felt the back of his head slam into the ground, creating a large crater, before he blacked out.

Iroh, angered at what just happened, unleashed a fury of flames onto the Fire Nation soldiers. They never stood a chance.

Once that was taken care of, all eyes turned to the newcomer who was covered in a burnt cloak. The figure let out a sigh before turning to face the group. "Well, that was a close one." the figure, obviously a boy, spoke. His hidden eyes lingered over the koi fish.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded, everyone in battle positions again.

A smile formed onto the stranger's face. He looked down at himself and sighed. "I can't use this anymore." He mumbled, undoing the cloak and letting it fall free.

Katara's face lit up while the rest just blinked. Yue smiled.

Before them was a handsome and firm teenager with spiky blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky. His smile widened when he saw Princess Yue, his whisker marks slightly bending to accommodate the grin.

Sokka saw this and stood protectively in front of her. "Who. Are. You." He demanded again.

"Sokka." Yue hissed, gently pushing him to the side. "Stand down."

He blinked. This man had just taken down Zhou and she wasn't even worrying? "What, but-"

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto."

Sokka's jaw dropped. _This_ was Prince Naruto Namikaze? He was nothing like he pictured. Katara felt her face heat up as she stared at him. Aang, however, was watchign him with a calculating look. For some reason this man, Naruto, gave off a faint feeling of a Spirit and he didn't understand why. Humans didn't feel like Spirits.

Naruto grinned and walked over to her, pulling up her hand and kissing the back of it. "And it's nice to see you again, Princess."

"Wait, hold up!" Sokka shouted. "_You're_ the Prince of the Lightning Empire?"

At this, Iroh's eyes widened and he stared at the youth. He could indeed see Minato in him. He had heard his nephew speak of the Prince before but he never believed it…until now that is.

The blond faced the boy and smiled. "Yes." He answered before bowing to them all. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, Crown Prince of the Lightning Empire. It's an honor to meet you all."

* * *

**Rage:** There you all go! Naruto has arrived! What do you think of Aki? Rage wants to know! XD Review if you like and no flames please!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry for the late updates but those of you who've read my profile know why. I got a virus that wiped everything off of my computer so I've had to rewrite everything and try to remember every little detail from the back of my head. T.T

It's been a long wait but I thank you for being patient. Here's the Lightning Prince, do enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender no matter how much I wish I do.

Normal talking: "Lightning"

Talking in head to someone/something: _"Lightning"_

Thoughts: _Lightning_

Powerful Spirit talking/demonic talking: **"Lightning"**

Powerful Spirit thinking/demonic thinking: _**Lightning**_

* * *

Aki grinned as he dribbled the decapitated head of a Fire Nation soldier on his knee, his hands behind his neck in a carefree way. Around him was nothing but carnage, a graveyard of amputated body parts were scattered around. Blood died the ice, snow and water a pure red all around as if a large bomb of color went off.

"You really went crazy…again." Sora said as she rounded the corner, looking at the scene impassively. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow at the head of a soldier whose face was frozen in a look of terror. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Well, I was bored and had this sudden urge to play with a ball to relieve me of it but I realized I didn't have one. Then, I realized that human heads are circular! They work just as well but with more squish and less bounce." He smiled happily, grabbing his toy in his bloodstained hands.

Sora shook her head with a sigh. Aki worried her sometimes. The scary part was that he was completely sane, Minato made sure of that after the small man used a victim's leg as a bat. She dreaded the day if he ever truly did lose his sanity.

"Have fun?" Aki inquired, eyeing the single stain of blood on the hem of her clothes.

Blinking, she looked down and scowled at her mistake. Kushina would never let her live it down if she ever found out. "Not as much as I hoped." She said with a sigh. "I've only confronted armatures so far. It's pathetic. Sure they have their numbers but it counts for _nothing_ if they don't have skill."

Aki nodded in understanding, tossing his toy over his head. "They did seem a little too easy to beat now that you mention it." He sighed. "What does one have to do to get a decent fight anymore?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go to war."

"I wish there was war!"

"There is."

"…I wish we were fighting in it."

"We are."

He blinked and turned to look at Sora with a raised eyebrow. "Since when?"

"I forgot you don't pay attention in debriefings." she said, only gaining a smile from Aki. "We've been preparing to fight for a few years. The moment we set foot onto the North Pole we invited ourselves into it. We are officially part of this war."

Aki threw his head back and laughed in glee. "Oh man, I _love_ being a General in the Empire! You never know what's around the corner with Namikazes on the throne!"

Sora shrugged. "Naruto's leading the battlefront. Lord Minato wishes for him to get a taste of war before he takes the throne. Something about gaining wisdom for when he reigns as Emperor."

"The Prince is leading the troops?" Aki blinked. "Who's he taking?"

"I'm not sure yet." She said. "Not a full on army but those powerful enough to equal one."

"The Namikazes are an army in themselves." Aki grumbled before devious smirk fell onto his face. "Then again, so are the Generals."

Sora nodded. "He'll probably take a General or two and some foot soldiers along with the combined forces of our allies."

"That's why he's marrying Princess Yua, right?"

"It's Yue, Aki."

"Yue, right?" He said, not really listening as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

She glared at him. "_Yes_," she growled. "He's marrying Princess Yue as a political marriage. _I'm _going to be Empress though." She stated proudly. In the Lightning Empire the wife of the Emperor was called either the Queen or Empress, depending on who you're speaking to. Personally, Sora liked Empress better.

"Of course my future Queen!" he bowed mockingly. "My Empress, the future wife of the Emperor! The Light of the people who carry their burdens on her bosom!" he laughed, jumping up and down.

She blushed, glaring sharply at him. "AKI! Just you wait until I'm Empress, you'll regret this." She hissed.

"If it's my Queen's wishes then I shall accept her word as law!" he sang, jumping away from her as she reached for her sharp sword.

"You-"

"Ah, this'll have to wait Princess." He said, his eyes hardening as he looked behind her. "We've got company."

She drew her sword and spun around, watching as Fire Nation soldiers marched around the corner, stopped to stare at the carnage, then charge towards them.

"I take half and you take half." Sora suggested.

"Of course, if it's the Princess's wish then so be it." He said, drawing two the sword on his back as well as senbon needles in his free hand.

"You will stop that this instant."

"Of course, Princess." He smiled, tossing the needles with an expert hand, each hitting the mark at the center of a head. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Iroh stared at the Lightning Prince in shock. This was the son of the Yellow Flash; this was the heir to the impenetrable Empire filled with mystery and secrets; this was the boy who was trained to risk everything for his people and their safety. For the first time in a long while, he felt small, insignificant, and _powerless_. It was such a foreign feeling it took him a while to identify it.

The Prince stood before them with a grace, sway, and intimidation that only a Spirit would possess. He was confident but not arrogant, sure in his abilities. Power flowed off of him like he was his old defeater in battle, Emperor Minato Namikaze. His golden hair moved in the wind like glowing rays of light and his crystalline blue eyes were dancing with amusement at the gaping mouths of the people before him. He was enjoying every bit of this, Iroh could tell.

"Yue," he addressed in a naturally raspy voice that women would swoon over, holding out a hand towards her. "You've gotten much more beautiful these past years. How are you?"

She smiled with her cheeks tinting red, walking towards him and took it. "I could be better. My people are in danger." She said sadly, though the smile never left her face as she stared at her betrothed's handsome face.

"I already have people taking care of it. Though I must apologize that the streets of your beautiful city shall be painted red for a while."

She shook her head. "As long as my people are safe."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'painted red'?" Aang asked urgently. "You're not hurting anyone, are you?"

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

"You can't hurt them! They're people!" he shouted out.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Tell me, Avatar," Naruto addressed because he surely was the Avatar. "Can you win a war that's lasted a hundred years with petty words filled with lies? Can you win a war without harm? War spares no one, Airbender, not even children and will always be filled with nothing but death, blood and tears until it's won. True, words will help but it cannot win a battle on its own."

Iroh blinked at the wise words before smiling slightly. His father taught him well. He felt a fearful respect for the boy form in the pit his stomach. War wasn't won by words alone. Unfortunately, war is not without death on both sides. The Avatar had to learn this.

Aang glared at him. "But killing someone…are you enjoying this-"

"_**Silence**_!" Naruto snapped with a Spirit-like authority, surprising the Avatar. "I hate war just as much as another but I _cannot_ avoid it. If I must I'd rather kill then watch my people, my loved ones and friends get killed. It's kill or be killed in war whether you like it or not, Airbender, and I know I _certainly_ don't. Stop yelling at me for your own ignorance and take up the responsibility _you_ should've fulfilled a hundred years ago."

"Hey! Don't speak to Aang like that!" Katara shouted.

"I speak nothing but the truth."

"You don't need to be so blunt! There's other ways to win the war! Like defeating Fire Lord Ozai-"

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked. "Strut into the heavily armed and well-guarded Fire Nation capital and expect to simply walk up to Ozai and defeat him like that? If you do then you are more foolish then I anticipated."

"He's right," Iroh said before the others could object. "Take it from an old man. War is not as simple as you think it is. A single battle cannot mend or end a war that's lasted a hundred years."

"But-"

"He's right, Katara." Sokka said reluctantly, his worrier side screaming at him to listen and believe the blond. "As much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point."

"But…harming someone…"

"You cannot protect without harming another. It's the sad truth." Yue suddenly spoke, surprising the Gaang.

"Even Yue…" Aang whispered.

"You don't have to believe me Airbender," Naruto said before smiling. "But at least consider my words because they are true and even you cannot deny that. I, too, was raised to be passive but I shall turn into the world's most dangerous predator if it's to protect my people and loved ones. And war will inevitably draw out that beast in me, in _you_. When that time comes you must make a choice. What will be yours, Avatar?"

Aang was silent, nibbling on his lower lips as his mind was spinning at a million miles an hour. He felt confused since his teachings and the truth were clashing with one another in a battle for dominance. He looked over at Katara who was looking down and accepting it sadly but he didn't like this. He didn't want things to turn out this way. He didn't like the truth.

"And you are?" Naruto suddenly inquired, looking at Iroh.

"I'm General Iroh, brother of Fire Lord Ozai."

"So you're Iroh." Naruto said, examining the Fire Nation Royal with a critical eye. "My father spoke about you but I never had the chance of meeting you when I was in the Fire Nation. He said you were the most honorable Fire Nation opponent he's ever had."

Iroh beamed in pride at that, smiling widely at the compliment. He couldn't help the fact that he felt completely honored, much more than when he was rewarded for bringing in the Iron Maiden.

"You're also his most hated person for capturing his…ah, the Iron Maiden." Naruto added in a venomous tone, watching as Iroh's face fell in complete horror.

"W-who is the Iron Maiden?" Iroh stuttered out, curious. If the Emperor was mad at him then she had to be pretty high up.

Naruto glared at him, showing his resentment for her capture as well. "That, General Iroh, you'll have to discover yourself."

Iroh raised an eyebrow before it hit him. Blond hair, determination and perseverance of a mother mooselion protecting her cubs while being tortured, that noble look and the way she speaks far too superior to be of low or middle class. That sharp look in her eyes that strangely resembled…Emperor…Minato…He paled and almost felt his heart stop in horror.

The Iron Maiden was a Princess.

"…shit." Was the only thing he could mutter.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before chuckling without humor. "So, you figured it out? You're smarter than I thought. Do I have to silence you?" he asked, making everyone but Yue stare at him in horror.

Iroh quickly shook his head before sighing. "I am accompanying my nephew in banishment. Knowing won't do my Nation any good or yours any harm. I shall not speak a word of this even to him as I am a man of honor."

"Banishment? You're only nephew is…" he trailed off, realizing the fact that Zuko, his Fire Nation friend, the only one he met there that wasn't a female, had been exiled from his home. He felt a pang of guilt and pity form in his stomach before pushing it away. He'd think about it later but for now he had other things to take care of, like protecting his betrothed's people.

He just hoped to any god and spirit that was listening that he wouldn't run into Zuko.

"**You know, kit, the higher ups usually do shit like that just for their own entertainment. As I've said many times before, immortality gets quite lonely and boring and we take our entertainment where we can get it. You running into Zuko would be right up that entertainment ally."**

Naruto growled mentally. _"Do _**not**_ jinx me Kyuubi!"_

"**But jinxing humans, especially you, is so much fun! You can't expect me to simply stop."**

"_Jinx the Avatar then! I know Spirits are able to do that."_

"**Great Spirits, like me, don't bother with the Avatar because if he talks to us he'll seek us out again and again. It would get quite annoying."**

"_But you annoy me! Listen to your own words for once and don't simply pop in to have a conversation whenever you damn feel like it."_

"**I am a Great Spirit. I am **_**allowed**_** to pop in at random times and annoy you."** The beast laughed deeply.

Naruto glowered before quickly regaining his calm face and looking at the ones before him who thankfully didn't see his glower. He turned to Yue and she nodded, gracefully wrapping her arms around his left one and the two started to walk towards the exit with a Royal grace after nodding towards the others, not noticing Zhou had disappeared.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sokka shouted.

"To protect my people." was Yue's simple answer. Soon she would no longer reside in the Northern Water Tribe but in the Lightning Empire as its Princess, wife of Naruto Namikaze but never to be Queen like Sora. She knew that she may never see her people again so she'd do all she could to protect them while she still could.

"It's dangerous out there!" Sokka reminded, hating the idea that Yue was going out into such a dangerous area.

"I am a Princess, Sokka. It's my duty." Yue said her voice sharp and almost a hiss. Her eyes were narrowed at him. "If anyone is to venture out into the heart of battle it's the Royals. We are a beacon of hope for everyone! If we hide and cower behind the walls of our homes while our people are out fighting and dying how are we ever supposed to win? We shall stand at the center, prideful and tall as our people fight as a sign of hope and a beacon of life and future. As long as we stand so does our Nation and they will always fight for that future."

"Children dream of being a Princess or a Prince," Naruto said, looking at them with a nearly blank face. "They believe it is easy. You'd live in a castle; have servants to grant your every whim, get everything your heart desires at the snap of your fingers, and one day maybe run a Nation. However, it is not as easy and simple as that. True we get those things but we keep the country together, we protect it, we care to the needs of the people, we provide for them, we give them hope, we are their future. If we fall so shall they. We are the hearts of their bodies, the brains of their being. We keep them living and in turn they serve us. Goodbye, Avatar, we shall meet in the future. That I have no doubt."

The three looked at each other as the two left. "…what are we going to do?" Katara asked.

"Take responsibility," Aang's voice echoed as his tattoos and eyes glowed. "We'll protect the North Pole."

"Aang?"

"Don't touch him, Katara."

He walked into the water and stood in a meditative position. The Koi fish stopped swimming in circles and stared straight at him, their eyes starting to glow as well. After a second, Aang's body rapidly sunk down into the shallow pool and the water started to glow with a powerful blue and silver, spreading away from the Oasis.

Once outside, the water rose high and formed into a large koi fish with hands and legs. In its center was Aang, still glowing and surrounded by a ball of glowing air. Aang raised his hands and the Koi fish followed before starting to walk through the city.

* * *

Zhou ran, clutching his aching body, panting. Who'd have thought that the Lightning Prince would be here? This was ruining all his pans of conquer. The Moon Spirit still lived, the invasion's possibility of success just shot down drastically. Zhou wasn't stupid; he knew he was no match for the child of a one man army.

He realized that if he told the Fire Lord about the Prince then he'd be greatly rewarded and his possible loss here would be pushed aside. The Fire Lord and his family had taken a great interest in the Lightning Empire since Zuko was twelve and no one knew why. He almost drooled at the possible reward he'd soon gain.

He ran around a corner before stopping in his tracks. He was surrounded by body parts and blood. He scowled realizing it was his own men and pivoted around to take a different route. He didn't want his clothes to be permanently dyed a bloody red. They were worth much more than a foot soldier's filthy blood.

As he ran into an open area, fire hit the icy ground before him and he narrowly dodged it. Jumping back he turned to the source and his eyes widened. Standing a few feet above him was Prince Zuko, his face bruised and slightly burned from the explosion that almost killed him. his eyes were hard and narrowed, staring accusingly at the Admiral.

"You're alive?" he asked in astonishment.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko shouted in rage, Bending a few fireballs and tossing them at the Admiral who dodged and caused the heat to melt the snow into steam.

"Of course I did! You're the Blue Spirit," Zhou said, watching as Zuko parted the steam and walked towards him in a battle stance. "-The enemy of the Fire nation! You freed the Avatar!"

"I had no choice!" Zuko shot more fire at his nemesis.

Zhou scowled at all the setbacks. First the blond haired bimbo appears, the Moon Spirit lives, _and_ Zuko turned out to be alive. Nothing was going according to plan and he hated it.

"What's wrong, Zhou?" Zuko's voice took on a mocking tone yet his face remained hard. "You're looking quite ugly with that face of yours."

Zhou growled. "Ugh! I have no time to worry about you right now! I have bigger fish to fry!"

"I'm not good enough for you Zhou?" Zuko scowled, feeling slightly insulted. "Aren't I the one who beat you in an Agni-Kai?"

Zhou glared at the Banished Prince. "No, I do have a Prince to worry about but it's not you so don't flatter yourself." He spat.

_A Prince? But the Northern Water Tribe only has a Princess._ Zuko wondered. The Earth Kingdom didn't' have a Prince yet either as he was just crowned the Earth King at a young age and he's the only Prince, albeit banished, in the Fire Nation so who else was there?

His eyes widened when the image of a smiling blond memory flashed through his mind. "Naruto…" he muttered.

Zhou narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about that?"

"…that's not any of your concern, Zhou." He scowled. _Naruto…_

* * *

"HEY!" Aki screamed in outrage as a giant fish made out of water attacked his victims and washed them away. "THOSE WERE _MY_ TOYS!"

Sora growled, ringing out her soaking wet hair and glared at the fish that made its way towards the ocean. "I _hate_ fish." She hissed.

Aki turned to look at her, his rage showing. "How dare that brainless scaled animal steal my toys! MINE! I'll send him to the pits of hell to be tortured and devoured by Kyuubi before being torn apart cell by cell!"

"Unfortunately, you can't do that." Sora grumbled, agreeing with him on some levels.

"WHY NOT!"

"He's on our side you psychotic idiot!"

He pouted, his shoulders slouching. "Not fair." He turned and watched as the Koi fish started to destroy Fire Nation battleships as they tried to flee. "…he's not that bad."

"Yes, but his swings are sloppy. Must be the Avatar." She observed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Rumor is that the Avatar is just a kid. His swings are sloppy and untrained no matter how much power and past wisdom is behind it. He needs more practice."

"Ooh! I could teach him!" Aki joked, swinging his blade around as he bounced up and down.

"Running for his life_ does not_ count as training." Sora said as she passed him.

"Ah, he's going under."

She turned and indeed the fish was dissolving into the water as the ships that weren't destroyed were vanishing on the full-moon reflecting waters.

"That wasn't as fantastic as I hoped." She sighed, walking back into the city with Aki dashing behind her. She huffed. "I hoped it would last longer. How boring."

* * *

Water-like hands shot out of the water around the bridge Zuko and Zhou were on. The two's eyes widened and Zuko quickly dodged out of the way when the water circled towards them. Zhou, however, wasn't as fortunate as the hands grabbed onto him. Zuko jumped up from his squatting position and ran to the edge, his hand stretched out. "Grab my hand!" he shouted.

Zhou looked at the Prince. No way in hell would he accept help from a Banished Prince, a shamed boy. He scowled and clutched his hands to his chest as he was violently dragged under the water.

Zuko sighed sadly before determination showed on his face. He had two people to find, to drag back to the Fire Nation: one to regain his honor and the other for personal reasons. He also wanted some answers.

* * *

"So he took responsibility." Naruto mused, watching as the fish disappeared as he escorted Yue through the city.

"The Avatar is filled with responsibility," Yue smiled, clutching her betrothed closer to her.

Naruto scoffed. "I call it a hero-complex."

"Why do you hate the Avatar so much?"

Naruto looked at her – seeing her curious expression – before sighing. "If he did his duty a hundred years ago instead of vanishing and running away then we wouldn't' be in this mess."

"Well, at least one good thing came out of it."

"What?"

"If there wasn't a war then you'd never have left the Lightning Empire, you wouldn't have been betrothed to me." She said quietly, a blissful smile while fingering her necklace. "We would never have met."

He blinked before smirking. "I guess you're right."

"There you are!" Sora shouted out, running towards them with Aki at her side. She latched onto Naruto's other arm when she saw Yue. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, not used to a clinging Sora. "So…_you're_ Yue."

She nodded. "You must be Sora, the future Queen of the Lightning Empire."

"I prefer Empress."

Yue smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend the future _Queen_."

Naruto blinked as he saw lightning crackle between their glares on each other while Aki smiled happily at the inevitable chaos and feud.

"Is everything taken care of?"

Aki nodded. "Of course Prince Naru-"

"My name is Naruto."

"-Did you expect anything less?"

The Prince sighed, shaking his head. "Of course not."

"The Avatar also threw in some help. He brought out the Avatar Mojo on the Firebenders and their ships. Stole my toys he did."

"Good, that means he's taking responsibility."

"Good? He stole my toys!" Aki whined.

"He's taking responsibility, Aki." Narutos said, looking at him with a slightly amused expression on his face. "Right now, that's all that matters."

"Isn't he a hundred years late?" Aki asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes."

"Well, the saying is 'better late than never' right?"

Naruto grunted, shrugging.

"…Naruto?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

"_Oh shit, I know that voice. Screw me nine ways to hell."_

"**HA-HA! I told you the fates just LOVE to do this kind of thing! As for screwing you nine ways to hell, I'd rather not. However, I'm sure Sora and Yue would be happy to-"**

"_SHUT UP YOU HORNY FURBALL!"_

The group turned to see a boy with a fire scar across half his face and bruised. He wasn't looking at the others, only at Naruto with a sad and betrayed look on his face. Naruto let guilt show for a moment before covering it up. He instantly knew who it was.

"**Shit kit, it looks like he went face to face with a house fire that refused to go out. Not the smartest thing but there has been humans who've done it before."**

"…what happened to you Zuko?" Naruto asked in a whisper, indicating the scar.

Zuko looked away, bringing up his hand to touch his scar. "My father…I'm banished for not fighting back."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I see." He remembered what the Fire Lord was like when he was in the Fire Nation. Though he did gain the man's favor as well as suspicions he could still see the bloodlust and power-hungry looks that were hidden behind deceiving eyes. He didn't doubt that he'd banish someone for not fighting back.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Zuko asked, whipping his head around to stare at the blond, his eyes hardening.

Naruto looked over at Yue. "I'm here to pick up Yue, my betrothed."

"It's a _political_ marriage." Sora confirmed, huffing when Naruto sent her a look.

"…who are they, Naruto?"

Naruto's brow wrinkled at the angered tone. Sure, he understood it, but the Zuko he knew could barely keep in his temper. He sighed, knowing this was the calm before the storm. "Sora, my fiancée and future Queen-"

"Empress." Sora corrected.

"-of the Lightning Empire." He finished, gesturing to the beautiful girl next to him.

"Yue, Princess of the Northern Water Tribe and my betrothed." He looked down towards the white haired young woman hanging onto his arm.

"Hello, Zuko." Yue said politely, having heard of a few stories from both Naruto when he visited and the Gaang.

"And this is Aki, a General in the Empire's Army. Don't let his looks fool you, he's older and much more skilled than he seems."

"So you're Zu-Zu?"

Well, so much for keeping Zuko calm. The Banished Prince was twitching at that.

"Aki, Zuko is his name. You're allowed to call me Naru because we're close but you don't know Zuko."

"Awww, but-"

"No buts." He said firmly.

Even Aki knew when to give up. "Fine, fine." He sighed, leaning back carelessly.

"…Why'd you leave, Naruto?"

"Our Nations are at war, Zuko."

"Is that why you befriended me and the girls?" he shouted, angered. "Just to be a spy and then leave like all we did was _nothing_?"

"Zuko, I'd never do that. I was never a spy."

"Then why were you there?"

"My uncle figure offered to take me, Zuko. I wanted to get out of the Empire's walls for once in my life, can't I do that? Some of the best days of my life were spending it with you and the girls." He said, a distant yet sad smile forming on his face. "I didn't have to worry about my Princely duties or the fact that we were at war for a while. I was a normal kid but all good things come to an end."

"We could've worked something out!" Zuko yelled, anger and sadness forming onto his face. "We could've been allied Nations! You could've come anytime you wanted!"

"That's impossible, Zuko."

"WHY!" he shouted, anger and betrayal taking hold of him full force. "Why is it impossible?"

"Naruto-" Sora began but he held up a hand, showing he was in control.

"Your Nation has come barging into mine multiple times as if you thought you owned the place. You attacked even though we had made it clear that we were neutral. We had other things to worry about like sickness and plague that killed many. We were not going to put our people through more death then there already was."

"We could've fixed that, repaired it all!"

"**He's not that bright, is he?"**

"_Quiet, Kyuubi."_

"There's another thing." Naruto said, surprising Zuko when his gaze hardened greatly. "We can never be allies while you hold the Iron Maiden."

Zuko blinked, forgetting his anger for a moment. The Iron Maiden seemed really important to the Empire and he couldn't figure out why. Right before Naruto vanished and left that note the Iron Maiden's cell was broken into.

"Naruto, the ship's waiting." Sora said quietly, looking away from Zuko.

"You're not going anywhere." Zuko hissed, the ice underneath him starting to melt. "I'm taking you back to the Fire Nation. I might still be banished for not bringing back the Avatar but at least you'll be there when I do. Everything can go back to the way it was."

"…Things will never be how they were, Zuko."

Steam started to rise around him, giving him a look that made him seem angrier then he was. "Either way you're coming back with me." He said, bending a large fireball and throwing it at them.

Aki jumped in front of Naruto, prepared to protect his Prince but Naruto pushed him out of the way and held out his hand.

"**That's it."** Kyuubi purred. **"You know what to do, kit."**

Naruto caught it, banishing the fireball by encircling his fingers around it. Zuko blinked at that, surprised before scowling.

"It seems you have some tricks up your sleeve. Try this on for size!" he shouted, performing intricate moves and sending ball of fire after ball of fire. He didn't want to hurt his past friend, despite what it seems; he just knew that the only way Naruto would return to the Fire Nation with him was in chains.

Naruto took in a deep breath before tampering with gravity, sending the fireballs crashing into the ground. Not able to breathe in oxygen because of the condensed weight of gravity the fire was quickly put out.

**"Very good, kit."** Kyuubi hummed, smiling as he watched Naruto's battle. **"_Very_ good indeed."**

"…what are you?" Zuko asked in surprise. "You can't be the Avatar; the Lightning Empire isn't in the cycle."

"I'm called the Crimson King, Chosen of the Great Spirit Kyuubi. I can't bend water or earth, but I can bend fire, wind, gravity and lightning. I am _not_ the Avatar."

Zuko stared at him in surprise. His eyes had widened the moment he mentioned the Kyuubi. To think that he gained favor in a Great Spirit, one even the Avatar was denied audience with.

"Naruto, we really have to go." Sora pushed.

"We can't keep the ship waiting any longer." Aki agreed.

"You're not leaving!" Zuko shouted, fire shooting out from all around him and heading towards the group.

Halfway to them, the ice split and water shot up. It created a solid wall of rushing water and blocked the fireball yet it didn't seem affected. Two figures then appeared, both in celestial Waterbender clothes, a man and a woman. The woman had flowing white hair and silver eyes that glistened the color of the moon. The man's hair was so black it gave off a blue shine and his eyes were as blue as the ocean.

Naruto felt their power rolling off of them in tsunamis. Of course, not as powerful as the Kyuubi but still strong.

The two turned to them and smiled.

"_**Thank you."**_ Their voices echoed.

"The Spirits…" Yue muttered.

Naruto bowed to the Moon and Ocean Spirits. "I should be the one to say thank you."

Their smiles grew. **"We shall meet again."** The Ocean Spirit said.

"**Sometime soon."** The Moon Spirit elaborated. Her tone was the most thankful. After all, it was her life that was saved.

The group nodded their thanks and started to run towards the ship.

"Wait! Naruto!" Zuko shouted.

Naruto stopped for a second. "Goodbye Zuko."

* * *

"I've decided to go to the South Pole." Master Pakku said to Katara and Aang. "It's time we help rebuild our sister tribe."

"I'm sure Gran Gran will enjoy seeing you." Katara said with a smile.

"I sure do hope so. I'm not sure how she'll feel about me." He said sadly, after all, she was pushed into the marriage with him.

"You never know," Aang said. "One of my old friends used to say that you have to open your mind to the possibilities."

Pakku chuckled at that. "True, very true young Avatar."

"Hey, Master Pakku,"

"Yes Katara?"

"Do you possibly…know anything about the Lightning Empire?"

"Ah, you met Prince Naruto, did you." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, and he said some things that got us thinking." Aang said. He wouldn't kill though, he couldn't.

"Naruto is a wise and powerful young man. The Lightning Empire is by far the most powerful out of all the Nations if their Emperors have anything to prove about it. I know that Naruto takes his job of being a Prince and the future Emperor _very_ seriously. He even got us to train Yue in combat."

"He did?" Aang asked, surprised.

"Then why didn't you train me right away?" Katara wondered.

"It's our tradition, as you know. This was a special case and the Prince can be…_convincing_." He chuckled, remembering that it was one of the few times he was actually scared for his life. "The Lightning Empire trains their women and he told us that a Princess in the Lightning Empire could never be weak. Soon she'd no longer be living here so we consented."

"I see, I guess I understand." Katara muttered, still a little angry that Yue got special permission just because she was a Princess.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sokka?" Aang suddenly asked.

* * *

"The Spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born." The Tribal Chief said. "I saw a beautiful young woman become the Moon Spirit and the man who could save her. I knew this day would come." He said, looking up at the full moon.

"You must be proud." Sokka said quietly, looking up at the sky as well.

"So proud…and sad."

* * *

"So you met your friend, didn't you?" Iroh asked as he and Zuko floated on a raft. "Charming young man. I don't think he'd just befriend you because he had to. I believe he truely wished to be friends with you."

"…I'm tired."

"Then rest." The former General said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "A man needs his rest."

* * *

"What's the Empire like?" Yue asked as she watched her former home grow smaller and smaller as she leaned over the rail of the boat.

"It's beautiful Princess!" Aki said happily, once again leaning much too far over the edge. "Filled with green and shining water, it rarely snows unless you're near the Mountains of Nagato."

"That's where the Bijuu reside, right?"

"Yep! How'd you know?"

"Naruto told me the first time we met." She looked at Naruto. "Will your parents…" she began, trailing off.

He smiled at her. "They'll love you."

"…and the people…"

"Will love you just as much." He said, taking her hand and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Trust me."

* * *

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure." A powerful voice said from behind tall flames. "I have a task for you."

The girl kneeling before him looked up with a devious smile on her face.

* * *

**Rage: **Well, in my opinion the ending is kinda weak but what the hell, it works. So review if you like and once again thank you for being patient. I'll update my other stories VERY soon. Like tomorrow soon. Not all of them but yeah…I'm ranting…


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to appologize in advance that this is not a chapter

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
